


Generations

by Rithebard



Series: She did make defect, perfection. [7]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Ms Fisher's MODern Murder Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Uber, cross over story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: Phryne and Jack finds out that she has half sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my attempt to connect Miss Fisher with the spin off Miss Fisher Modern. It is still part of my uber universe but I am using the Henry Fisher instead of the father I created in an earlier part of this series. It is after the war, Ivy is a beautiful, intelligent teenager. Very much like her parents. Jane and Freddy are married. And well you will see the rest...

Ivy Robinson was now 15 years old, the beauty she had as child increased, she was now a stunning teenager. For several reasons, and though it was difficult for everyone it was decided that Ivy would go to Jane’s school in France. Ivy hated the idea, she fought against it. Everyone she loved was in Melbourne, but very kindly and softly Phryne and Jack explained that it was time she had some adventures on her own but had the protection of the school. They knew the Head Mistress, she was the daughter of the woman who ran it in Jane’s day, she watches over Ivy closely but help cultivate the independence and sense of adventure she learned at home.  
Ivy was pacing in the lobby of the school; she was excited her family was coming to visit her. She hadn’t seen them since summer break and though she wrote every day and phone once a week, she missed them all so much. As soon as she saw her father she screamed and jumped up from the sofa she had just slumped into. She ran to him and jumped so she could put her arms around his neck. He smiled kissed her cheeked and hugged her tight.

“Hello Darling, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too Daddy. Where is Mummy?”

“She’ll be here in a minute; she is talking to Mrs. Londue.”

Ivy pulled back and looked into her father’s eyes, though she saw his joy in see her she could see there was something very wrong, “What’s wrong?”

Jack sighed, “she is so like her mother,” he thought to himself, then he guided her back to the sofa and sat down patting the seat next to her. “Your mother is getting a leave of absence for you, we all have to go to London, Jane and Freddy will meet us there…”

“Why, it isn’t Grandmother, is it?”

Ivy adored her grandmother and was very close to her, Jack shook his head, “No, I am afraid it is your Grandfather…”

“But Gramps is so healthy…”

“He had the flu and it was very bad,” said a soft voice behind them. They turned to see Phryne leaning against the doorway. Ivy jumped up and ran to her mother hugging her and kissing her. Phryne returned the hug and kiss warmly and led her back to the couch. She caressed Jack’s cheek; he kissed the back of her hand as she sat down next to him. Ivy sat down next to her parents and with a familiar stern expression she said, “Is it that bad…is he…well is he…”

Phryne was very conflicted about Baron Henry Fisher, on the one hand despite everything he was her father and she loved him. On the other hand, he was a louse who treated her, her sister Jane and her mother terribly. But he was always lovely to both Jane and Ivy on his infrequent visits. Her mother came every year but because of the troubles with Phryne from the past Henry came every few years. He adored both his grandchildren and love to see them both. 

She sighed and nodded, “Yes, according to mother he is very unwell, and she wants us all to come at once.”

“Afterwards since we are so close to Christmas, you will come home to Melbourne, Ivy.” Said her father softly trying to give his child some good news.

“I am glad to go home but poor Gramps.”

“Yes…come on Darling, you have to pack, we are going to take the blue train over tonight.”

***

The family was gathered around Henry, he was breathing heavily, wheezing and Phryne could tell it was chore just for him to breathe. He looked at his grandchildren with a wavering smile asked them to go out with their grandmother for just a bit.

Jane and Ivy looked to their parents, Jack said,” I’ll go with them…”

Phryne looked suspiciously at her father and called, “No Darling, please stay with me.” Their eyes met and quick as lightning Jack understood. He nodded, kissed his daughter on the top of their heads and opened the door for them and their Grandmother. He nodded to her and she smiled at him.

Phryne leaned against a bed post, crossed her arms and asked, “What can’t mother hear?”

“Phryne, you know of my flaws as well as your mother does but for what I need to tell you, I wish to spare my darling wife’s feelings.”  
Phryne’s lips thinned and she asked sharply, “What?”

“Back in 1914 just before I inherited I was guilty of an indiscretion that resulted 9 months later in a child. Jessie, was a barmaid at my favorite pub.” He started to cough very hard, Jack poured him some water from the pitcher on his bedside table. Henry sipped till he was able to speak again, “Thank you Jack…When Jessie got in touch with me I had inherited, she only wanted two things from me. A money stake for herself and her child so she could raise her properly and that I put my name on birth certificate. So, I did that in 1915 Annabelle Fisher was born, your baby sister that I could never acknowledge…I tried to keep in touch, but Jessie just sent the letters back to me.” 

He dared to look at Phryne who was fuming, she had a sister, another baby sister and she never got to meet her. Henry swallowed and went on, “When I die my title will go to my dumb cluck of cousin, this estate too. Your mother will have the Apartment in London and land I invested in, with your help in Melbourne. You of course, took the money I gave you when came of age, and you built an empire, I am so proud of you…don’t roll your eyes I have always been proud of you…but Annabelle, I want her to have something too. I left her a trust fund, but I can’t find her to let her know…please Phryne, try and find her and give her what is hers… please…”

Phryne looked at Jack, again quick as lightning Jack let her know to do what she feels is right, he was right behind her. Phryne looked at Henry and said, “Fine, I will do that for her and if possible create at least friendship with my sister. Not for you, I am so mad at you I could spit! But I would love to have a sister again, I wish I could tell Janey, she would have loved that.”

“I understand, thank you…” He started to cough again, even harder. “We will go over more in the morning. I am very tired. Goodnight Darling Phryne, Goodnight Jack.”

They both said goodnight and left, Phryne was determined to discuss it further with him but as usual he got his way. Baron Henry Fisher died in the night of a massive heart attack.

***

On their return to Melbourne, Phryne starts immediately in search to find her sister. She has her Mother’s name and date of birth, so she sends Dotty to the registrar’s office. Jessie was Jezebel, she moved to Adelaide, and changed her name legally to Fisher so it would be the same as her daughter’s. Ivy and her new boy friend Sam helped her mother with the research and triumphantly came home from the library, she and Sam had scoured all the telephone books in Adelaide and found, Jezebel Fisher’s name and address.

Excited she ran in, “Mummy, mummy!”

“She’s out Dumpling, what is it?” Jack asked strolling into the parlor from his office.

“Oh good, Daddy I didn’t know your home. Look what Sam and I found, Jessie’s address.”

“Excellent work, I will take it to work and see what I can find out from our office in Adelaide.” He leaned over kissed and hugged his daughter and shook Sam’s hand. Like Freddy he went through all the rigors of being the boyfriend of Jack Robinson’s daughter and passed. 

“I have news too, but I will wait for your Mum and Jane.”

“What is it?” Ivy asked in breathless excitement.

Jack rolled his eyes, he smiled, “you will have to wait, Sweetheart.”

“Oh Daddy! Well come on Sam lets tell Mr. B what we sleuthed.”

Jack sat down and sighed, he was not thrilled with his news, he had been promoted to Commissioner of Police which he reluctantly accepts. “It is bad enough being Deputy Commissioner, I hate politics but now the Governor insists I take this…shit!”

“Unusual language darling?” Said Phryne from behind him, she slipped into the parlor, sat down next to Jack kissed him deeply. 

“Apparently our daughter is just like her Mummy.”

“Not a surprise.”

Phryne eyed him and asked, “you rarely swear, even under breath. What is wrong?”

“Guess who Tom Filingfeld named the new Police Commissioner even if I don’t want it. He insists.”

“Oh Jack! You deserve it, no one better and we wiggled around the rules ever since you became Deputy Commissioner, this will be easy.”

“You mean my sneaking out of meeting to help you, not as Commissioner, my darling…”

“That is my point, you can arrange the meeting to our own convenience…”

“That’s ridiculous Phryne, I would have a lot of added responsibilities and headaches…”

“But we have handled that stuff as a team, why should we stop now?”

Jack sighed, he looked into the beautiful hypnotic eyes of his wife and he knew he would give in. He would do his new job honorably, but he can’t and won’t give up time with his family, after all he doesn’t even want the job…”

Phryne reading his thoughts, “You are always honorable, My Darling, don’t worry. We will work it out.”

“How do you read my mind?”

“Because I love you.”

“I love you too, very, very much.” They kiss passionately.

***  
The good news Jack found out was that Annabelle was alive and well. Her mother died during the war, but Annabelle stayed put, she was working as hair stylist at a trailer park. Phryne very excited sent her a letter, which was returned. She sent another, returned again. She sent one every week. They were all returned but Phryne kept doing it. She would not stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Phryne's sister is on but she is not being very cooperative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet someone from Miss Fisher Modern Mysteries long before the time of the show.

After a big fight with her son, Guy in 1939 Aunt P’s home is left to Phryne in trust for her daughters. She is also in charge of a trust fund for her wayward Cousin Guy. 

It was a huge fight…

“Really Mumikins! To make Phrynikins in charge of my money is simply too beastly!” Guy argued with his mother over the phone. He poured the martini in hand down his throat. 

“You don’t know what responsibility is, neither of you do. You are not even a part of this war!”

“I am too! I'm in the war office and we have to stay in the country because of these horrid bombings. And Isabella is helping with Red Cross, giving out sandwiches and things…”

“I have a source in London, I know exactly what you two have been up to. You go to the war office once in a wee while, simply to shoot the breeze with your old friends from school and Isabella goes to canteen once a month, mostly to pick up the gossip from her friends. I will help you, while I am alive, because you are my son and I love you, but I will not support you after I am gone!” She banged the phone down and was surprised to find Ivy standing there, her eyes huge.

Ivy, at the time was only 6 years old and she was shocked to hear her Aunty speaking that way to her Uncle, even when her Aunty fought with Mummy she didn't sound so very upset. Ivy asked quietly, “Aunty P, was that Uncle Guy?”

“Yes Darling…”

Ivy walked over to her and hugged her, “You’re not leaving, are you? Not ever?”

Aunt P’s eyes filled up, “I feel fine, but it is a good idea always to have your life in order, just in case…My son is not very good at having his life in order…”

“Mummy is.”

“Yes, she always has been, Ivy darling, it is your Mummy's special talent.”

***  
In her will she asked that, “Dear Albert, be caretaker so old place does not go to wrack and ruin,” and that Cec’s wife Alice who has a very green thumb be in charge of the gardens which meant so much to Mrs. Stanley, “I do hope it is not too much trouble, but could dear Alice watch over the grounds.” After the war there was a family meeting and it was decided it was just too much for Bert and Alice, so they were going to lend it to The Adventuress’s Club, the old headquarters was destroyed by a stray bomb during the war.

Mac and Dot entered the private office of the club president, who was Phryne, of course, she was on the phone, “I hired you because she doesn’t want to see me. It is a tiny town; how can my sister hide from you? Ok, fine, then come back…Yes, I will pay you.” She banged the phone down. “Annabelle why are you so mad at me? I am as mad at Father, as you are!”

“No luck I see, I didn’t think it would work…give it up Phryne…”

“No Mac, never! I will find a way!”

“We have a new applicant.”

“Oh goodie! I love newbies…”

Dot handed Phryne a folder, “She is very qualified, she was extremely brave during the war.”

“Excellent, come on girls let’s put Miss Birdie Birnside through her paces…”

***  
Birdie was very anxious to join into the Adventuress club, though she had a blasé’ expression. She was very good at holding every feeling inside tight, she learned that during the war. She was a spy behind enemy lines. But now she was home and really all she had was her family who didn’t really know her anymore. She longed to make friends with some independent, intelligent women.

Phryne, Mac and Dot entered the front parlor, as Aunt P had called it, to find their candidate with her back to them. Phryne had already tapped her excellent resources and knew all about this woman. She knew she was brave and honorable, now she would see her in action. She winked at Mac and nodded to Dot ready the tests.

“Miss Birnside?”

“Miss Fisher?”

“Indeed, I am. I have been chatting with some friends about you, Miss Birnside…”

“You have powerful friends, so you must know all about me.”

“No, there are still war time rules of non-disclosure, I can’t even share some things I did during the first Great War with my husband and he can’t share his with me. It is the way of Intelligence, so…”

“So?”

“We have a little test, you will compete against one of our members and see how it goes, are you game?”

“Of course.”

Phryne turned to lead the new candidate out of the room, her eyes gleamed wickedly as they met Mac’s.

***

After a series of challenges, they were at the topmost balcony, the winner got a prize, Dot as long-standing member got a special assignment and Birdie got the honor of joining the group, Birdie, looked at her competition. “She is surprisingly good; I didn’t expect her to be a good shot or so good at lock picking. She has given me a run for my money.”

Phryne was in the doorway, “I will demonstrate,” she got to the edge of the tower, hopped over the side and walked around the parapet. Then she hopped back over to them and smiled brightly at the other women. She looked compassionately at Dot, “Now, I know heights are not your thing, the best thing to do is not to look down, are you sure you want to do this?”

Dot nodded, “Yes, Miss, I want to try.”

Phryne kissed her cheek and then looked at Birdie, “How is your head for heights?”

“Fine, thanks but if Dot is uncomfortable, we can do another test…”

“She can do anything, I fully trust her,” replied Phryne. “Dot Darling, you go first.”

Dot nodded and licked her lips. She took several deep breaths and tried to put her leg over but kept pulling back.

“Dot?”

“I can do it, Miss,” she took another deep breath and put one leg over, she now had her eyes closed and was trying to get herself to the point in bringing the other leg over… but Birdie stopped her, pulling her back. She shook her head, “it is not worth it, for an assignment, please don’t. I forfeit, I rather not be in the club then see you suffer like this.”

Dot smiled at her beautifully and hugged her, she turned to Phryne and Mack who were both glowing, Birdie was confused. 

“Misericordia in conspectu gloriae.” Said Phryne sweetly, very proud of both women.

“Compassion before Glory, in Latin,” said Mac, “this is a series of tests just to see how you react to this very important one. We knew you were brave and bright but what we want in our club are women who care. Women who are loving and compassionate. You just qualified. Congratulations Birdie.”

Birdie found herself surrounded by the other members all with tears in their eyes. Full of joy that she passed.

***  
Jack and Phryne were out on the balcony at Wardlow enjoying a cocktail at sunset. They just had dinner with the family, and they were just enjoying each other’s company.

“Darling?”

Jack glanced over at his wife, he knew that voice, it meant trouble, “Yes?” He answered hesitatingly.

“Don’t look at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like I am about to spring a trap…”

“It’s more like you are going drag me into the trap with you…”

“Jack, would I do that?”

“Yes.”

Phryne rolled her eyes, “Well I’m not, I just want to ask your opinion…” Jack didn’t answer he just steadily met her eyes and waited.

Phryne rolled her eyes and asked, “Is it wrong for me to keep chasing after Annabelle?”

“Morally or for you, or for her?”

“All three.”

Jack sat up and looked at the stars. He sipped his martini and then he sighed. He turned to Phryne, and smiled, “It is actually partially easy and partially hard to answer that.”

“Why?”

“I guess the best way is to answer each question separately, morally, no, of course it is not wrong to connect with your sister. It is perfectly natural. For your sister, it’s either not the right time or it’s something she simply does not want, that is why she is so strenuously avoiding you. For you my darling, it is the hardest answer of all. It is not wrong, not at all, as I said it is perfectly natural, but all these rebuffs must be hurting you deeply… I know, I know you’re a tough woman, but I have to be frank, it would hurt me...deeply.”

Phryne leaned back in her chair, she looked up at the stars and nodded. “Yes, it does hurt. I don’t understand why she is mad at me, Jack? Father is the idiot and the one who got her mother pregnant. I was an innocent tiny child at the time. Janey and I knew our Father was off a lot, but we didn’t know what he was doing. How could we at that age? Even in Collingwood a 5-year-old does not understand sex…why would she hold it against me?”

“Darling, people are not always logical. She may only see you as your father’s legitimate daughter, she doesn’t know how you grew up. She may have read of your exploits and not known at all about Collingwood, you don’t hide it, but it is not information most people see about you. What I am saying is, you have to look at it from her side. She is jealous of your upbringing…”

“My upbringing was hell! If not for Aunt P and boarding school I have no idea what I would have become…do you really think that is what it is?”

“I don’t know her. But if all she knows is your glamorous side, yes, I think it might be.”

“So, you agree with Mac, that I should give up the search?”

Jack pulled her to him, onto his chair, and held her close. He whispered in her ear, “I care about you, your heart, your mind and your soul…I want you to be happy. If pursuing this makes you feel that you would add something to your life, I support you. If it is to get to know your sister, I am behind you but…”

Phryne’s head was on his shoulder, she was curled against him and felt like she was safe and protected. “But what?”

“I…if this is to make you feel complete and happy I want you to continue. My only objection would be if this was to get even with your father…”

“No Jack! No. It actually has nothing to do with him. I feel toward Mac and Dot like my sisters. Your sister, Celly is as close as sister too, but I still miss Janey. To have a sister that shares my genes would bring me such completeness…Jack…I have to do this…”

Jack kissed her gently, then said, “then I will move heaven and earth to help you.”

“Thank you, Jack, Thank you.” She kissed him passionately and they remained there for quite some time till it got so cold they went inside to continue their loving chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it only fair that Birdie goes through those tests too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne finds a way to expand and change without leaving her family, and trouble is coming.

Jack watched Ivy and Daphne giggling and gossiping by the piano, memories swept through him. 

His finding this perfect, beautiful baby in a basket and he fell in love with her at first sight… Then as toddler, winning hearts and being adorable, driving them all crazy but no one minding it a bit.. then as an inquisitive 5-year-old, she was so much like both of them that it amazed both Phryne and himself.

He leaned back in his chair closed his eyes and remembered when Ivy was a tiny little girl of 4 years old. She climbed up onto his desk chair after he left the room for some reason. She had decided it would be fun to explore his desk and found a file with Phryne's beloved mug shots.

Jack came in leaned against the doorway and asked, “And what have you got there, Pumpkin?”

Ivy sat on the desktop her eyes wide, “Did Mummy do something wong? She is in bad people photos…”

Jack chuckled, he walked over to her and took the folder. He smiled affectionately at the beloved photos. “Your Mummy has been a detective since I first knew her, she does things a little differently from the police, she slipped into a flat with out permission. So, I had to take her into the station, but I didn’t arrest her, and look how funny your Mummy is, my Darling? I loved them so much that I took them home…”

Ivy looked at the silly poses her Mummy was making and shook her head, “She is silly, so she wasn’t put in jail, Daddy?”

“No, she called your Aunt Dotty, who brought a basket of food, which your Mummy then fed me, she was smart, she knew how much I loved good food. So she exchanged Grandpa B's delicious food so she could see the files she was after.”

“Did you wuv her then?”

“Yes, though I didn’t know it yet.”

“Why not?” She is butiful and funny and smart…”

Jack swept his daughter in his arms and kissed her all over face, in tiny little butterfly kisses that made her laugh. Then he sat her on his lap, “Yes, she is all that and so much more…but people are sometimes very slow to understand what they are feeling, especially after they are very, very hurt. I knew I liked her, admired her and wanted to protect her, but it took quite a while after this for me to realize I had fallen in love with her.”

“And it took even longer for me, but oh, my Darling it was so worth it. I hope you find a man as wonderful as your Daddy.” Said Phryne who came in from the kitchen.

“Nope, Daddy is perfect. I will wuv him forever…”

…“Where are you, my Darling?” said a soft sensual voice in his ear, Jack's eyes snapped open and he came back to the present. He looked into the eyes of the love his life and smiled sweetly. 

“When Ivy found your photos and I explained to her how long it took me to realize I fell for you and…?”

“And our daughter sweetly replying that she would love you forever," Phryne winked at him, "of course she will. Just not in the way she meant at 4 years old.”

Jack nodded and sighed as he looked at his teenage daughter. “I know. They are talking boyfriends over there and my mind drifted.”

“Quite natural, come up stairs and we can talk about something much more interesting, and much more current.” She took his hand and pulled him up and led him out of the room. Jack smiled at Phryne’s back, as she pulled him up the stairs.

“Your parents are so devoted to each other. I hope I find that someday…”

“So are your parents, and I think I have. Time will tell, Daddy says it takes a while for you to know what you really feel and that you should allow yourself to accept the good feelings that you feel toward other people. But you should be cautious and make sure they are not fantasies; I know what I feel for Sam is real. So, I think it is going to be alright, at least I think it is. I have time”

***

Phryne took Dot house shopping for her growing family with her estate agent; they went to see several very cute cottages that were in their price range but still close to Phryne and Jack. Phryne had told the estate agent that if Dot chooses one that is out of their price range she would make arrangements with the owners, but not to tell either the Collin’s or her husband. Jack doesn’t interfere with how she spends her money, but he might feel it his duty to tell Hugh about it, and Phryne knew Hugh’s pride would be a bit of a problem for both herself and Dot.

As she was looking at the places with Dot, she noticed a beautiful very advanced home that was in St Kilda that had the cottage on the property. 

“Anne Darling, the main house, is it on the market?”

“Yes, but it is well out of range though…”

“No Darling, for me, I love the style, all balconies and gardens not front lawn or solid door…though Jack may find that a bit of a problem protection wise, but it is such a lovely house he may be open to it, and…well, I think he will be open to being talked into it…”

“But what about Wardlow?”

“Oh, I will lease it till one of the girls want it, I would never let go of that house, I love it!”

“So you would like to see it?”

“Of course Anne Darling, what do you think?”

Anne and Dot exchanged a shocked look, but Anne nodded and led the way.

***

Jack arrived at 85 Tivoli Road, South Yara, completely unprepared for what was to come, he thought he was meeting Phryne to see a possible place for Hugh and Dot. At first he was a bit shocked to see the huge home instead of the cottage he had been expecting, but then he saw Phryne running toward him with a jubilant but sly look on her face. “What is she up to?” He thought as he caught her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

She pulled back from the kiss and took out his handkerchief and wiping away the lipstick gently from his lips. Then she wickedly smiled, “What do you think of this place?”

“It’s very pretty, but isn’t it a bit too big for Hugh and Dotty? And this is an expensive block they can’t afford…”

“Oh, we found them the most delightful cottage behind the gardens, its why we came here but I was thinking of buying this house…”

“What? Why? You love Wardlow…!”

“I do, and I will not sell it, I will keep it for whichever one of the girls would like it. But you know my nature darling, I love change, excitement and something new. Look at this glorious house, it is super modern, very au courant, like a Frank Lloyd Wright in the Midwest of the United States, but it is right here at home, in the same neighborhood…”

“It is a lovely house, and I understand that you love the idea of it, but what are we going to with poor Wardlow, just let it sit vacant?”

“No, of course not. It will be leased out…”

Jack took a step back, he looked at the house, then he looked at his wife. God, he loved her, she meant the world to him, and this new project meant the world to her. He sighed and nodded. She screamed in joy and pulled him in for another kiss but this time it was quite passionate. 

After they pulled back and Phryne cleaned his lips again, he shook his head smiling and said, “What are the new neighbors going to think of us?”

“We are preparing them for what is to come.” 

***  
Phryne was pulling out her decorating books and magazines from her library when Mr. Butler knocked on the door and said, “Your Mother is on the phone, Phryne.”

“My mother?” She sighed, shaking her head and picked up the phone, “Hello Mother, how are you?”

“I’m fine, Darling but your cousin Guy is quite ill.”

“Ill, what is wrong?”

The Countess sighed, then she said, “You know how badly Guy and Isabella abused drugs and alcohol? Well Isabella seems to have dodged the bullet, but Guy did not. His liver and kidneys are both very bad, he is stable but the doctor feels London is a bad place for him. I wanted to take him to the south of France but the doctor seems to think he could lose himself there too, but if I were to take him home, he would have your whole household to keep him from doing something stupid.”

Phryne’s lips thinned and she counted to 10. “Mother, I am not sure why my side of the family thinks my household is here as a hostel for all of you. I have a family of my own you know…”

“Now Sweetheart, calm down, I know you do. But really it is only you and Jack. Jane is married and Ivy is living at school for most of the year. They will be safe from them…and you know Prudence would like him to be home, but I can’t trust him there by himself, he would be off to clubs in an instant and Isabella is useless.”

“She always has been, you know I am for the sisterhood, mother but Isabella is not someone I would hold up as an example to my girls…though Jane thought she was fun, but thank goodness she looked up to Mac instead.”

“Please Darling?”

“I’ll talk to Jack…”

“Jack is darling and he will say yes…”

Yes, he is a darling and he is kind hearted but he is not only my husband but my partner and he gets a say in what happens in our home.”

“Very well…”

“Mother, if you say one more word in that tone of voice, I will shut down the whole idea right now.”

“Call me back.” Her mother banged the phone. “Damn, damn, damn!”

“What is wrong Mum?”

“My side of the family…”

“What?”

“Ivy, your Grandmother is impossible, and I have to figure out how to present this to your father with out him losing his temper.”

“Daddy, doesn’t do that…”

“Yes, he does, quite well but he is besotted with you and Jane so you never see it.”

“But you do?”

“I have, never directed at me, but I have seen him extremely angry…”

“Will it be directed at you now?”

“No.”

“Well then tell him gently and in a way he will understand…”

“I know that Darling, but it is the latter half I have to figure out.”

“Oh?”

“Ivy Sweetheart, could you ask Mr. B to fix me one of his special drinks and to work on something very special for your Dad. And close the door on the way to kitchen.”

Ivy walked to her mother, kissed her tenderly on the cheek and left, closing the door behind her.

“Of all the unexpected things that happened in my life, thank goodness for Jack, Jane and Ivy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a mystery in mind, but I thought a little drama would add to the story, so I stuck them with Guy and Isabella...oh and Phryne's mother for good measure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countess Fisher, Guy and Isabelle arrive.

The Countess Margaret Jane Fisher watched her nephew causing such a fuss in her beloved late sister’s drawing room. She sighed, and walked out of the room to the kitchen area where Phryne and Mr. Butler were discussing what needed to be done for Guy.

“I know I was not the best of mothers, but I must have done something right to have had such an extraordinary daughter. Her abilities, her kindness and the family she built around her, through pure love. I know that I didn’t teach her that and surely Henry did not. How on earth did it happen?” She thought to herself as she watched her daughter.

A quiet voice said from behind her, “Are you all right, Countess?”

She turned and smiled at her tall handsome son in law, she tilted her head; he stooped a bit and his hair was had a spattering of gray, but he was just as handsome as the first time they had met. “Yes, just reflecting. It is odd, I was a horrible mother, either neglectful when we were poor and pushy once we gained affluence, and yet somehow Phryne became the woman she is today. I admire her so much, but I don’t understand…”

Jack nodded and said, “Oh, she inherited certain skills from both of you, but really Phryne is completely her own person. A complete original.” He smiled as his wife winked at him and embarrassingly he blushed, “I have loved her deeply for a long time and it is amazing how she can still affect me with a wink…but I have always admired her brilliant mind, her deep compassion, her curiosity and desire to learn and most of all her true ability to love. You should be proud of her, Countess, she is so special.”

Margaret nodded, “I know all that. Its wonderful that she finally met the right man, there were so many wrong ones that scared me, but then when she introduced me to you and I saw how much you loved each other, I knew my daughter finally found the right one, who understood her and appreciated her. She is lucky too, believe me.”

“He knows that, Mother…really did you think I didn’t know you two were chattering on about me?” Phryne asked amused by her mother’s look of surprise. 

Jack shook his head, and replied, “I had no doubt.”

“I know.” She took his hand to lead him out of the room. “Mr. B has everything in hand in, Mother.” She sweetly called over her shoulder as she pulled Jack out of the house.

“I am so happy for both of them, I think Henry would have been too, if he would have just seen how happy they are. Except for Jack Robinson and Edward Stanley all the men of my acquaintance were all blind as bats!”

***

Isabella flounced herself on a chair in their bedroom, Guy had been brought up by Cec and Bert, and settled on the bed by his Aunt fifteen minutes earlier. 

“Your Aunt is driving me mad, darling!” 

“She is as good at that, as my dear Mother was… I miss her and believe it or not Arthur.”

“Arthur?”

“He had issues and he was the center of my parent’s attention, that is what drove me mad. I could win at sports or get a good grade and I would get, “That is nice dear.” Arthur would spell cat right and they would celebrate, so naturally I became jealous…but he was always sweet and kind. Very loving and I could talk to him, he might not have understand but he loved to hear from me, Phryne and Janie telling him all about our adventures during the day, when we were children. Then as adults he would love to hear Mother read him my letters, because I mentioned him in one or other. He was a good soul, Darling…I…”

“I understand…well not completely…I mean you couldn’t talk to him…how?”

“But that is just it, as we became older, I could talk to him. Phryne was gone to England; we wrote but I couldn’t put it all in my letters. And she couldn’t put things in hers, and besides, she always kept her cards close to her chest. But Arthur, I could always talk to, he was always sympathetic, he was always on my side. And even when I was beastly to him, he was always my brother. I miss him.”

Isabelle pulled him close and hugged him, “I know, my darling, I know.”

***

Phryne came into Wardlow to find both her daughters in the kitchen, Jane was making dinner for the family, she had become quite a cook since her marriage and Ivy was studying. 

“Hello Darlings, Jane that smell marvelous. What are you brewing for us?”

“Nothing special, Mum, just spaghetti and meatballs, something we all like…” 

“I do,” said Ivy, “It’s delish!”

“Thanks Sis, just keep studying…”

“I am, I am, yeash!”

“Is that dulcet tones of my beautiful daughters. Mmmm, what ever your making Jane is delicious!” Said Jack as he put his fedora on Ivy’s head. He kissed her cheek as she giggled and gave his hat back to him. He shrugged as he walked to their chef and kissed Jane gently on the cheek, “Where is your husband?”

“He is still with Mr. B. trying to figure the best way to help Guy in a way he will accept,” Jane answered as she bent down to check the garlic bread.

Jack had walked over and kissed Phryne tenderly, she pulled him in for a deeper kiss, he got a bit dizzy from it and she winked at him.

Then Phryne said, “If Freddy can do that, then he is a miracle worker!”

“Freddy can do anything…but is Guy is being the world’s worse patient.”

“That’s Guy.” Said Phryne shaking her head.

Ivy tilted her head and asked; “Why?”

“I don’t know, Darling, he has always been like that. He was a marvelous athlete and very good looking when he was young. The biggest difference between us was he was spoiled rotten and I was not…do you think…?”

Jack nodded, “Yes, you knew from a young age you had to do everything on your own. It helped you become the amazing independent woman you became. Guy who was handed everything on a golden platter didn’t need to develop skills to survive, he had money and charm from birth.”

“Don’t you mean a silver platter, Daddy?”

Jack chuckled and said, “Yes, that is correct, but I changed it to gold for Guy. Your Great Uncle Edward must have really adored him.”

“He did, actually Uncle Edward was just wonderful. He loved Janie and I like we were his children too, he often tried to talk my father in letting us stay for longer periods, but my stubborn old reprobate of a drunken father never allowed us to, though Mum always thought it was a good idea. Uncle Edward did spoil his children but he loved them.”

“Yes, he did.” Said Margret quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what Guy felt toward Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne redecorates the Adventuress' Club and there is a murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I could not resist adding a murder.

_Jack opened the door, he thought it might be Bert and Cec, so with a smile on his face, he answered it. But there was no one there. He looked around and then down, his eyes widening in pure shock. There in a basket was the most beautiful, perfectly formed baby, Jack had ever seen. He picked up the basket, placed it on the kitchen table and tenderly touched the little one's soft cheeks. Looking at her, he felt she could be no more than 7 or 8 months old. The beautiful child was all dressed in pink, so he assumed it was a baby girl. She woke up and grabbed his pinkie. He felt himself melt into a puddle right at that moment and he knew that he was lost to the beautiful baby. "Oh boy, aren't you the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I am in such trouble because...well...I just am in big trouble." _

“Daddy…Daddy,” the soft whisper broke gently into his dream, he slowly opened his eyes to see that beloved baby, now a beloved beautiful teenager. Jack smiled and croaked, “Morning, where is your Mother?”

“An emergency meeting at the Adventuress’ Club?”

“What is the latest?” Asked Jack as he scooted up to a sitting up position, he kissed her cheek and then patted the bed.

Ivy sat down next to him and smiled, “The roof fell in…”

“Literally?”

Ivy nodded, “Mum was beside herself, but she was relieved no one was hurt.”

“Damn, she spends so much of her own money on that place, its not that I mind it, it just seems to be such a waste since it is all falling apart…”

“But Mummy has a new plan.”

“When doesn’t she? What is it?”

“Well she pulled some of your books on Florence and kept mumbling, that could work, that could work…”

“Hmmm, I see a new creative project, architecture Renaissance style.”

“Oh? That is a lot, isn’t it?”

“Precisely…Darling, what time is it?”

“It’s a little after 11am…”

“What, I am so late…”

Ivy gently pushed her Dad back by his shoulder laughing, “Daddy, it’s Sunday. You don’t have to rush off to work. That must have been some dream to throw you off your internal clock.”

Jack glanced down and smiled sweetly, “I dreamed of finding you, you were the most beautiful perfect baby I had ever seen. I loved you in seconds…”

“Oh Daddy, that is so sweet…and Mummy?”

“It took me a few hours, but you were so sweet how could I resist?” Asked Phryne, taking off her hat and fixing her hair. She sat down on the other side of the bed kissing her child and her husband.

“Well you didn’t like babies…”

“Until I met you, that is true. But you were so beautiful and lovable, and your father was so completely besotted I just followed the leader…”

“Since when was I ever the leader?” Asked Jack laughing at the description.

“You were to me, you led me to love and family…”

“Nonsense, you already built a family…”

“Which you were very much a part of…”

“Not at the beginning…”

“Yes, you were…”

“No, I wasn’t…”

“Ok, it’s time for me to exit stage right.” Ivy laughed, kissed both her parents and left the room.

Jack and Phryne looked at each other for about a minute then burst into laughter. Phryne was in control first, “Was it something we said?”

“How is it the most mature member of this family is 15 years old?”

“Fate.”

***

Margret Fisher knocked on the door of Wardlow and was ushered in by Mr. B. “Good Morning, Countess…”

“Please Mr. Butler call me Margaret, my late husband was the one who loved the title, I just went along with him…”

“Why Mother?” Phryne had been in the front parlor going over the layout for the new domed ceiling over the staircase at the Adventuress Club. It would bring some brightness to the room and make a bit more classic.

Mr. B had taken Margaret’s coat and then she turned toward Phryne, “Why what, Darling?”

“Why did you just go along. You have a good mind and a strong will. Why did you never stand up to that old reprobate?”

Margaret sat down on the chair by the fire, she pulled off her gloves and played with the fingers of them, “I don’t know. It was not inherent, I mean Prudence never did that, she and Edward would have very lively discussions. But your father and I had a different relationship. He was a very commanding man, even as young man and I…I just fell under his spell…”

“The waltz?”

“Partially, but I think I found him exciting. He was so adventurous and sure of himself. He went after whatever he wanted no matter the outcome. It was so risky, no one else I knew would have done what he did…I think it was a combination of the passion of his dancing and lovemaking with the spirit of adventure that I couldn’t seem to tap into any other way. By the time you came of age, women were doing things because of the war. They took part in the war. That had never happened before, and women were fighting for the vote and the right to work. You went off after you had a taste of it and never really came home again…I couldn’t do that, Darling. My only way to taste of adventure was with my husband…then of course it all went wrong…and then Jainey was taken from us and…”

There were now tears pouring from Margaret’s eyes, Phryne had conjectured some of what her mother said but she had never heard it all from her point of view before, it helped her to understand her better. She had always loved her.

She tenderly wiped her mother’s eyes and kissed her cheek, “I understand better now. Thank you.”

Margaret cupped Phryne’s cheek, “You are the most compassionate person in the world.”

“Yes, she is,” said Jack quietly, handing Margaret his handkerchief.

“How goes things, Commissioner?”

Jack rolled his eyes, he looked at Phryne balefully, “I really wish I didn’t let you talk me into this job. I hate politics and I despise politicians; they are all so sleezy. The new Lord Mayor of Richmond is just a creep!”

“I know, but why does it have you so very hot under the collar?”

“He is trying to get me to help him oust a member the council who does not agree with him. I refused and he threatened to either remove me or ruin me.”

Margaret looked worried but Phryne didn’t, she just smiled and tilted her head, “And?”

“I said, I have gone through more scandals and rooted through more ugliness then he knew what to do with and that if it came to that I would happily step down and tell why.”

“And you said it all calmly just like that, if I know you?”

Jack nodded and shrugged. ”I am old enough to retire, I could just work with you, I don’t need this crap. If we need police help we could just call Hugh or James or my old friend Larry Davis, he is now a Chief Detective Inspector himself. I should never have moved up…”

“Never mind that, what that pee-wee say?”

Jack shrugged again and slumped onto the chaise, “Nothing really. He just spluttered non-words. It was both amusing and disgusting.”

“He really can’t lose someone like you, Darling. Not with your conviction rate and connections.”

“I don’t care, I spent all morning doing paperwork and then I had to suffer through that council meeting, which is horrible enough but then I had to listen to this slimy worm. I’ve had enough!” He banged his hand on the table, a small ashtray flew up and Phryne caught it.

She placed it on the coffee table. She sat in his lap and kissed him tenderly. Jack’s hands went around her waist and pulled her close deepening the kiss.

Margaret was both amused and embarrassed, they both forgot she was there. She decided to leave them to it and went through the dining room to the kitchen.

When they pulled back, Phryne started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt, Jack tried to stop her, “Phryne, what are you doing?”

“I am helping my upset husband to be comfortable…”

“But…?”

“Look at the doors, Mr. Butler closed them, and mother left, it’s just us.”

She pulls him back to her kissing him passionately, soon they completely forget themselves and were making love on the big fluffy rug in front of the fire. When they both calmed down, they were wrapped in each other’s warmth, Jack laughed.

“You have a unique way of helping your husband to forget his troubles.”

“One of my many charms…do you feel better?”

Jack nodded and kissed her nose.

Phryne smiled and snuggled closer. “Don’t quit, we can deal with old blubber mouth.”

“But why not? We have police help you don’t need me there anymore…”

“It was never really for me, my love. In your heart you know your best thing is your police work. It is part of what makes you the man I love. There are a lot of other assets I love; and I will happily name each one if you like but being a policeman is what makes your soul happy and that is all I want for you. I want you to be happy.”

“All I want is for you to be happy too. I love you so much, Miss Fisher.”

“I love deeply too, Inspector.”

Jack pulled her back to him and kissed her till they both forgot they were still in middle of the parlor, in the middle of the house in early evening.

***

A soft knocking on the door woke Phryne, who looked at her exhausted husband and got up, slipped on her negligee and opened their bedroom door a crack.

Mr. B. was there in his robe, the man was well over 80 years old but he looked just as he had when he first came to work for her. He barely aged. “I am sorry to wake you but there is a call for Jack, Larry Davis, there is a murder and it is rather urgent.”

Phryne blinked, she asked quietly, “What time is it?”

“3 am…I wouldn’t bother you but…”

“I understand, just a moment.” She smiled and gently closed the door, then she walked to the bed and looked at Jack. She tilted her head and looked at the sweet happy expression on his now boyish face in sleep and she really, really hated to wake him but… “Jack…Darling?”

“Mmmmm,” Jack purred and pulled her to him into his arms, the affection stirred her and she thought for a minute that whatever it is could wait, but she knew that it would make Jack contrite if she did that and she couldn’t. “Sweetheart, it’s Larry on the phone, its urgent police business…”

“He’s a Chief Detective Inspector, let him handle it,” he said, as he pulls her back, kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back and she couldn’t deny she could feel how excited he was and she wanted him just as much he wanted her but… “Sweetheart, It’s a murder and apparently, it’s an important one.”

Jack growled and pulled back. He looked at her and tilted his head, “You of all people know all murder victims are of equal importance, no matter what rank in society…and I want to make love to you right now, my Darling…”

Phryne kissed his nose and then licked it, making him laugh, “I know, and I want you too, but from what Mr. B said, Larry really needs to speak to you.”

Jack looked grumpy. Not like an old man but like a young boy not allowed his treat. It really touched her and as he got up all naked and beautiful she said, “I promise you, I will make it up to you.”

“I will be back in a few, I hope.”

He wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought we needed to hear Margaret's side of Phryne's childhood. Here is what I thought of for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder is a foot and the family really want to help Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to bring the story back on line, sorry I have been really overwhelmed with work. But here is a short update with the murder and more Ivy.

Jack, Phryne, Dot and Hugh came into the house all talking about the play they had been to see; “But why did everyone have to die?” Hugh was asking Jack, Mr Butler was taking their outerwear then Phryne and Dot led the way into the parlor.

“He was teaching that revenge and greed effects everyone and that if we allow it to consume us then we could all perish…”

“It was so sad, I felt so bad for Horatio, to see everyone he has ever known killed…”

“Well they had to have one survivor to tell the tale,” said Phryne as she handed Hugh his beer, and Jack his glass of whiskey kissing him on the cheek. “And poor Ophelia killed herself, driven to it of course through the madness that Hamlet brings to the poor girl's life.”

“Her last speech was so beautiful, yet she was mad, I don’t understand it, could you explain…?

Phryne smiled wickedly at Jack and said, “Of course he can, he is itching to.”

“I am not, if you want to explain that is quite alright with me, Love.”

“Jaaack,” she purred, “Please do you think I would steal the limelight from resident expert….

“Mummy!!!” Cried two little girls voices as they ran down the stairs right into their mother’s arms. Phryne picked up 7 year old Ivy kissing her on the nose, Jack bent over and hugged and kissed his excited daughter.

Dot bent down to hug and kiss her daughter but it was Hugh that swept her into his arms hugging her close and kissing her cheek. Phryne and Jack exchanged knowing looks.

“Mummy, how was the theater?” Asked Ivy, sweetly as she cuddled into her mother’s arms.

“Wonderful, I always enjoy an evening of theater with your Daddy.” 

Jack rolled his eyes and swept his daughter into his arms and asked, “what exactly are you doing up young lady?” Then he kissed her forehead and hugged her close.

Ivy cuddled close and said, “Well after Grandpa B, told us a bedtime story we chatted about it…”

“Chatted? Where did you learn that word?” Asked Phryne amused, she had gone to the drinks table to hand Dotty a glass of wine and took her own whiskey. Dotty delicately put it on the mantle, Phryne smirked as she listened to the girls.

“You and Aunt Dotty do it all the time according to Daddy and Uncle Hugh,” said Ivy innocently. Jack downed his drink put it on the mantle, “Time for bed, Pumpkin, come on Hugh lets put these chatterboxes to bed.” Hugh nodded as he followed Jack and Ivy, Daphne kept up her part of the conversation as they followed.

Phryne smirked at Dot and said, “Jack is quick to change the subject isn’t he?”

Dotty sat next to her and shrugged, “I guess he was trying to avoid trouble.”

“Smart man, so when are you going to tell me?”

“What?”

“Dorothy Collins, do you forget I am detective?”

“Of course not, but I honestly don’t know what you mean.”

“When are you due?”

Dot just stared at her friend in shock, Hugh came down saying, “The girls corralled Jack into telling them one last story before they go to bed…Dotty?”

“She knows.”

“I didn’t say one word to anyone, Sweetheart I swear…:”

“Oh, really Hugh, like I have to hear it from either of you. You both forget I have already gone through one pregnancy; Dot goes off her food, won’t drink and runs to the bathroom three times as much as she normally does. When are you due?”

Dorothy shrugged, “8 months, when your only two months along your not supposed to tell anyone, I wasn’t trying…”

“It’s alright, it’s alright. I am so happy for you both,” She hugged first Dot and kissed her on both cheeks and then Hugh. Jack came down the stairs and smiled, “You were right?”

“Of course.”

Jack smiled, walked to Dot gave her hug and kiss on the cheek and shook Hugh’s hand and slapped his shoulder in a brotherly way.

Phryne handed Jack back his glass, “to the next little Collins, may he be as healthy and happy as sweet as little Daphne.”

***

The little Collins was now 11 yrs. old he is named Anthony Johnathan Collins. Anthony for Hugh’s father, Johnathan for Jack. He looked a lot like Hugh, sweet faced and well-built even at 11 years old, he was in military school which was popular for boys in the 50's. 

The kids were all around the kitchen table joined by Bert and Cec, and Mr. B was happily feeding the lot of them. Jack came into dinner with a somber face followed by an equally somber faced Hugh.

“Daddy, are you alright,” asked Ivy as she ran to hug her father. He pulled her close and hugged her and kissed the top her head. “Yes, it was a very…graphic murder… I…”

“Darling?” One look told Phryne the whole story, “if you would all excuse us,” She pulled both men out of the kitchen into the parlor. Ivy asked Bert and Cec, “Is Daddy alright?”

Bert smiled at her and put his arm around Ivy’s shoulder nodding his head, “Yeah, he has been doing this a long time and has seen a lot, Darlin’ but your Daddy is a sensitive man and he feels for victims…”

“Even if the victim is a pig of a man, and that is insult to pigs.” Said Cec angrily, he read the paper and he knew that was the horrible Lord Mayor of Richmond, Wiley Radcall was killed and that most of the officials were suspected.

“But why did Mummy pull him and Uncle Hugh away?”

“Because Aunt Phryne was trying to protect us,” said Anthony as he ate three biscuits.

Daphne and Ivy nodded, and Ivy said, “I know that, but we are mature young women and…”

“We are their kids, right Grandpa B?”

“Yes, they will always protect you as much as they can but I think they have a great deal of respect for you all three of you. Now, why don’t you three help me set the dining room so they can eat right away.

Three obedient children follow Mr. B into the dining room.

“Let’s go Cec…”

“But I’m hungry?”

“Well go to your place, Alice will be expectin’ you and she might have something mighty tasty waitin’ for us.”

***  
After dinner Jack was on the phone to the Russel Street, Hugh took his family home. Ivy was on the porch with Sam, they are talking quietly about her parents and her worry for her overworked father.

“But I thought he loved what he does?”

“He loves to work with Mum, he loves detecting and helping victims. What he doesn’t love is politics and now that he is Commissioner he as to deal with it and now…”

“He has to deal with both politics and finding a murderer, but sweetheart, what can we do about it?”

“We?”

“Where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people…”

“You are not Ruth, and I am not Naomi….”

“But I am just as devoted.” He tenderly takes her cheeks in his hands and kisses her.

Unseen Mr. B watched from the window, he smiles and closes the patio door.

***  
Jack was so angry, he threw his shoes across the room as he took them off, they both bang into with some satisfaction against the bedroom door. Then he throws his jacket coat on the settee followed by his tie. Phryne was leaning against the bathroom door watching, she had seen him in a temper many times, he would never take it out on anything living but any inanimate object was a possible projectile, he also put a hole in the closet door during a very fierce argument with her. These temper tantrums were few and far between and in a way kind of sweet, he was so gentle with everyone he needed some outlet.

He was fighting at the moment with his cufflink to no avail, “May I help?”

He looked up with a face flushed with both anger and shame. Shame because he hated his family to see him this way, Phryne smiled, she gently took his hand away from the argumentative piece of jewelry and raised his hand to her lips and kissing each of his fingers.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Darling, I understand. Everyone gets angry, you are so sweet. I can count on my fingers when you have been like this in front of me and the girls have never seen it.” She then delicately removed one cufflink and then the other placing them on her dressing table pulling the tired man to her and hugging him tight. He hugged her back putting his head on top of hers, he felt the warmth of her body and smelled her hair, but most important he felt her affection coming to him in waves of warmth and love.

“I really don’t know what would have happened to me if you hadn’t come into my life.”

“You may have married Concetta…”

“Maybe, but as much as I like and respect her I didn’t love her, I fear it would have ended in another divorce…I so needed you and puff you appeared just like magic.”

“I like that…magic…hmmm, and speaking of which I would like to make some tonight?”

“I would love nothing more but I have go back to the station…”

“Why?”

“Paperwork, I have to fill out my own paperwork and go over others work, I am the bloody Commissioner …” 

“You’re allowed to make love to your wife and sleep…”

“Says who?”

Phryne pulled him by his suspenders, and kissed him passionately, he put his arms around her, returning the kiss with such passion and deep need that it finally overwhelmed him, he picked her up and carried her to bed, “Screw the rules!” As he started to take off her negligee and nightgown, she happily removed the rest of his clothes while thinking furiously, “There has got be a way to help him,” she thought till she was deeply passionately entangled with Jack and she could no longer plot and plan.

***  
Jack was up at 5am, he went across to his room and showered, shaved and changed, he was about to sneak downstairs when his beautiful Phryne stood there gleaming, her arms crossed, her head cocked to the side?

“What happened to screw the rules?”

“I did, last night. Now I have to make up for not doing my paperwork, like I did when Ivy was little.”

Phryne smiled and walked up to him putting her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, which he returned smiling back. “That was so sweet Jack, I don’t know if Ivy ever knew that.”

“Not from me, unless you or someone else tattled.”

“No, I doubt that, no wonder the child thinks your superman.”

“I can’t fly, or stop bullets or write for a newspaper…”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think you would be an adorable Clark Kent. So back to this case, why not let me help?”

“I’d love it, but you don’t do paperwork…”

“I don’t do paperwork but I can help with the sleuthing and Dot can help with the paperwork that way you don’t have to sneak out of here in the middle of the night.”

“It is morning, Darling….”

“Not for me it isn’t. I think we need a family meeting to deal with the death of; Lord Mayor of Richmond, Wiley Radcall, the super ass!”

“Oh boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched Streamed Shakespeare and released our version of a shortened Hamlet on Sherri's Playhouse and as I was working the story I thought I would put a bit in, I hope everyone enjoys Jack explaining Hamlet to poor Hugh.
> 
> The part where Jack goes back to work in the wee hours was inspired by my own Dad. He was an executive and after he tucked my brother and I in, he would go back to work to finish paper work and come home in the middle of the night.
> 
> I am sorry for any boo-boos I did my best to self edit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhaustion has always been an issue for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section is two different time periods. The first one is when Ivy was a baby, the second was 50's during the case they are pursuing. I tried to make it clear in the story but I thought I would give you a heads up here.
> 
> Sorry it is so short but my real life is really crazy right now.

Jack came into the house through the kitchen door, he was exhausted from a long horrible day. All he wanted to do was shower, change and eat a little something before he had to go back to the station and write it up. It was 3 am and everyone was fast asleep but he needed to make three short little stops before he got on with what he had to do.

He hung up his coat and hat then went up the stairs, first he went to Jane’s room, silently opening the door to see her fast asleep, a book sliding off the bed her hair in her face. He smiled sweetly, gently took the book and put on the side table and kissed the top her head. She smiled in her sleep which clutched at his heart. 

He then went to the nursery to find a lively two-year-old overjoyed to see her Daddy.

“Dada! Dada!” She cried out lifting her arms and jumping up and down. Jack smiled and rushed to his baby, he picked her up and cuddled her close, “Shh, you will wake up the house. What are doing up?”

“Dada!” He smiled kissed her all over her little face and whispered, “I am so glad that the two of you are safe and sound, I just have to…”

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Jack Robinson.” Jack turned to his beautiful Phryne, he smiled, there was relief in his eyes which confused her. She smiled back and walked over putting an arm around each of her loved ones, “What are you doing up, Ivy?”

“Mama…. eat…” Phryne rolled her eyes and said, “She is just like you, a one-track mind.”

“She is just like you, Sweetheart, she was trying to climb out and fling herself to me.”

Phryne laughed, “Well Ivy, you need to sleep a little longer, I think Daddy just came in to kiss you goodnight, since he missed your story…”

“Stowy! Stowy!” Jack took her back, and placed her back into her crib, he kissed her all over her face   
again, making her giggle, “I promise I will tell you a story tomorrow and Daddy never breaks a promise.”  
Ivy nodded, pulled her teddy close and whispered, “Stowy.”

Phryne took Jack’s hand and led him to their room… but Jack stopped her, “I am just going to wash up and change my shirt and tie, I have to go to the station.”

“Why?”

“Because paperwork does not fill itself out…”

“You can go to sleep and eat breakfast with your family, no laws will be broken…”

“Phryne, I am too tired to argue, I just had one of the worst cases in a while and all I want to do is wash it away.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Sorry my love, no mystery. The killer started as a kidnapper; he kidnapped his own niece then sent his brother a blackmailing ransom note. His wife begged the victim to come to us but because of the blackmail, he went himself, his wife called us after he had left. When we arrived, the poor man was dead the baby was screaming. I took the baby, she was about Ivy’s age, it really hit both Hugh and I. Hugh took the bastard to Jail while I waited for Mac. She took the baby back to her mother and I came home…”

“Let the bastard sit in jail for a while, is he in solitude?” Jack nodded, “Good, then I suggest after you bring him to the interrogation room, let him sit there for a while too.”

“Good idea, but what am I going to do about the paperwork?” 

“Eat breakfast with the girls and then go.”

Jack’s eyes drooped, she smiled and said, “Come let’s clean you up and tuck her in…”

“I am not Ivy, you can’t just…” but he was already following her to bathroom, he was almost asleep in the bathtub. After she made sure her husband was comfortable in bed she went to read and story and tuck Ivy in. She was right, she had no trouble tucking Ivy in. “I was quite correct; Ivy is much easier.”

***  
Things have not changed much since Jack and Phryne first got Ivy, except Mac’s hair was gray and her salty personality was even more brisk. Phryne came in, walked to her friend and hugged her. She was followed by Jack a few minutes later. Mac looked up, she took a look at Jack and could tell he was exhausted.

“You know Jack, there is this new trend it is called sleep, why don’t you try it?”

“I…”

“He did but he was restless, and he kept getting up to go the bathroom or get a drink of water or to check on Ivy…”

“Thanks Darling….”

“I could give you a few pills just for a few nights…”

“Well I…”

“I suggested that but he categorically refused.”

Jack walked over to Mac’s desk and sat down, he took off his hat and studied the band carefully.

“Darling?”

“Yes?”

“We are talking…”

“About me and over me, yes, I can see that…”

Mac’s eyes met Phryne’s amused eyes, and Phryne winked at her. Jack looked up, caught the wink and rolled his eyes. He stood up and said, “Well since you two don’t need me…”

Phryne walked over to him, put her hands on his lapels peeking up at him under the brim of his hat, “Jack, we didn’t mean to do that…”  
Jack tilted his head and said, “You didn’t even realize I was trying to speak…”

“That is not true, I just…”

“Thought you knew better…”

“No, I didn’t…”

“Yes, you did…”

“No, I really did not…”

A sharp whistle interrupted them, they both looked up surprised. Mac shook her head, “I do hate to interrupt your game but I have three more cases I have to do, would you two just kiss and make up so we can get on with it?”

“Excellent idea, Mac,” Phryne grabbed Jack’s lapels pulled him in for a heart stopping kiss. Mac rolled her eyes as she watched her best friends melt into each other. Figuring this was going to take a few minutes she sat down at her desk chair and began to do her paperwork.  
When they pulled back Jack forgotten what they were arguing about and Phryne couldn’t care less, she put her forehead against his, kissed his nose and asked; “Truce?”

“Truce” Jack replied kissing her on the tip of her nose making her giggle. Then he looked over to see Mac ignoring them working on her paperwork. He winked at his wife and then said, “Ok, Mac, we are all done.”

Mac stood up and stretched, “excellent, I know little about this man but from what I see here I’d say he was very hated…”

Jack nodded, “that is very accurate, the reason I am stuck with this case is because I was the only high-ranking official who did not submit to his blackmail.”

“Oh?” Mac was not shocked more curious.

“Jack told him to shove his job and that he would rather work in my agency then pay him a penny, and he also told him everything he said was a lie.”

“Then he proceeded to say, that he would tell my wife and daughters that my promotion to Detective Inspector was because I was the son in law of the Assistant Commissioner. And I laughed and walked out of the room.”

Mac nodded, “because everyone in your family knows it, what’s more none of us care.”

Phryne nodded and winked, “Precisely, besides my Jack is too honest not tell our girls the truth, what the man didn’t know was Jack turned down every promotion he tried to shove down his throat for his last 10 years before he was caught and put in jail where he belonged. What an idiot!”

“How do you know he was an idiot who is hated, Mac?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“Well he had three lethal attacks against him one right after another, the second one killed him.”

“Three?” Jack blinked he was shocked. “How do you know it was done by three different people?”

“Let me walk you through it and you will pick it up right away.” She led the way to the slab with the blackmailing, slimy politician. She uncovered the victim and gently turned the head so they could see the first blow; “This was not lethal, it was a blow to the head by a heavy object according Hugh his men could not find though he widened the search and checked the entire area…” Mac paused, smiled at Phryne and said, “Dot came out and helped too, and with her Phryne training if she can’t find it either, it is not there.”

Phryne and Jack both smiled and nodded, “No question, go on Mac,” said Jack quietly.

The next attack was this one by a serrated blade to the kidneys, it would have been a slow painful death but…” she walked to the other side of the deceased and point out a wound to the neck. “According my finding this came two hours later, he was stabbed in carotid artery by a needle, the full contents were injected and then needle broke into the neck just to make sure.”

“On purpose?” Jack asked shocked.

Mac nodded, “Phryne you have handled a needle, how many times have stabbed your patients in the neck and then broke off the needle?”

“Never, not even when they were moving about in agony.” 

“Precisely, I don’t know what the poison is but is what killed him. Because…” She pushed the victim up and showed the stab wound to the back, “as you can see this was a dagger to the back by a very strong person, it would have been lethal except the victim was already dead. No blood. According to the medical evidence I’d say this was no more than an hour later.”

“So, he was dead an hour after the first two wounds?” asked Phryne

“Yes, but it must have been the poison, the first would have taken hours to kill him, it was meant to torture him. You have two people at least who knew exactly what they were doing but of course from this evidence, I would say they were three separate attacks.”

“So, we have to find the three needles out of a rather huge haystack?” asked Jack?

“Yep.”

***  
Sunday afternoon was set for the monthly meeting the Adventuress’ Club, this month the president couldn’t come because she was taking care of her exhausted husband, a prescription that Mac agreed with because the man never takes care of himself, he is too busy taking care of everyone else. Just like Phryne, it is why in her humble opinion, they are perfect for each other.

Their newest member wasn’t coming either, again for an excellent reason that everyone understands and sympathizes with, in fact it is more important that Birdie Birnside stay home and take care of her grieving brother, Samuel Birnside who lost his beloved wife in a car accident just the day before. Phryne herself had to call and intervene, Birdie who was a spy during the war always felt she had keep all personal emotions in, but since Phryne was also a spy, during the previous war all she had to say was, “all that does is make you sick, and your brother needs you. So, go to it!”

Mac shook her head and smiled, her best friend was great at giving out good advice but listening to it, that was another story. As the members of the club filed in she smiled and welcomed them.

“Good afternoon, we gathered today to discuss a possible move of venue, Phryne has three different locations that club can move to or we will have to renovate this building. Either might do, but the issue is the cost will be the same either way. So, I would love to chat about it.”

There was a lot of murmuring around the table but little chatting.

Dot was the club secretary, she was usually quiet but she knew what Phryne wanted so she stood up, cleared throat, holding tightly to table and said, “ Miss Fisher wants us to move to another building, it can be a similar style built during the same time, but one that is not falling apart. The repairs are the issue, and Miss Fisher is worried that someone will get hurt. We take in people who need help, we don’t want a child to fall through the floor, do we?”

Mac smiled proudly at her friend and nodded at her, Dotty blushed. Mac winked at her. “Exactly Phryne’s point. So lets look at the different properties.” Dot sat down, notebook and pen in hand ready to take the minutes of the discussion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor to Wardlow surprises Jane.
> 
> Jack and Phryne working on the case.
> 
> Little Ivy's first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i haven't posted for a while so I thought I'd bring you on a ride through some time travel.

It’s 1964 and a beautiful 33 year old woman with a bouffant hair style, a pink hairband in beautiful black hair, perfectly done Cleopatra eyes and pale pink lipstick to match her pink Mary Quant dress and matching shoes. An adorable white handbag to match the shoes and a string of pearls from the 1920’s. She stood in front of Wardlow, it had been a year and she missed it. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A 49 year old women wearing a comfy sundress and no shoes answered the door as soon as she saw who knocked her face became as bright as sunshine. “Ivy!”

“Jane!” The sisters hugged tight, and kissed. When they pulled back Jane looked hopefully behind her, “No, he isn’t here. He is still there. He won’t leave. Even when I said it was for us and his grandchildren.”

Jane growled, “we have the most stubborn parents….you do know that the lawyers sent for Mom's step sister, they are giving away Mom's new house.” Jane said as she stepped back so Ivy could come in.

Her younger sister nodded, “Yes. I stopped by to see Birdie and Samuel before I came here, they told me. Where are Freddy and the kids?”

“Freddy took them to the foreshore, you will stay till they come back? “

“May I stay here please, I am at the folk's flat at the Windsor, but its too quiet, would it be ok?”

“Of course, your room is waiting for you….would like something to drink? To eat?”

“May I have some of your lemonade, please?”

“Ivy, if you don't stop saying please and thank you to me, I will scream. Now, sit down and tell me what Dad said?”

Ivy smirked and nodded, she sat down at the kitchen table while Jane poured her a drink. “Sorry, I have been on my best behavior for year, Dad made me come home. He is going into the jungle and just won’t let me come! I’m 33 years old, I’m not a little girl!”

Inwardly, Jane wanted to laugh, she looked exactly like the tiny little Ivy demanding her presents. But considering what her poor sister has been going through she said, “I know, Dad wrote, he doesn’t want you to get Malaria or something worse. There I can’t blame him, he politely told me to trust him and that he will he come when he has found Mom.”

“Same thing he said to me, “I have lost your Mother twice, I've also lost her dozens of times to seeming death, I am not leaving till I check every tribe, cave and reef. “ So I repeated what the lawyers said about her gun. Dad just rolled his eyes and said, “Idiots! It means nothing. She is always losing that damn thing. I can feel she is still alive, Ivy. She would never stop looking for me and I could never stop looking for her. I just can’t. But I am going into dangerous territory. Headhunters, Malaria and deadly snakes and bugs. I just can’t let you come…” So I reminded him I am well over the age of consent, but he broke me. He looked at me with that pure loving expression, cupped my cheek, and said, “You will always be my little girl even when your 100. I need you to be safe, its why I sent Jane and Freddy home. I can’t search where I have to, worrying about you two. Please Pumpkin, for me?” Damn him, how am I supposed to go against that?”

Jane put two glasses of lemonade down. Sat next to her, took her hand and said, “You can’t. I couldn’t.”

***

Jack is sitting behind his desk watching Phryne pace and listening to her ramble. He knew better then to interrupt her when she conjecturing so he just enjoyed watching her, the movement of her dress, her hair bobbing around her face, her earrings swinging.

“Jack…Jack!?!”

“hmm?”

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“You looked dazed…”

“I was overwhelmed by your logic…”

“Liar…but your sweet, you were lost in admiration again, weren't you?”

Jack stood up, put his arms around her, and tenderly kissed her. Then he whispered, “always.”

Phryne chuckled, her arms went around his neck, and she looked deeply into his eyes. “What about your men?”

“Discipline and all…Darling, they know we are not conventual, it is one of the reasons I stay at City South, now about your conjecture?”

“Hmmm, we will come back to this subject?”

“Kissing? Of course anytime and any place.”

“Jack Robinson…”

“Present…”

“Jack!”

Jack started to laugh, he pulled her close kissed her passionately and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, to wipe off her lipstick which was smeared over his mouth and chin, she rolled her eyes and took out her lipstick and compact and fixed her face. He looked at her, she nodded and winked. He smiled and went to sit down again, saying, “I was overwhelmed with your beauty. Sorry my Darling,” he said sincerely.

Phryne sat on her spot on his desk, replying, “Since it was all about me, how can I refuse.”

Jack rolled his eyes, they were bright blue and twinkling much to Phryne’s delight. “So what brilliant thoughts did I miss.”

“Sadly, not much, we have 7 red herrings, only two of them committed attempted murder. The question is how to figure out who the three are…”

“They all have alibis, which we are checking out as we speak, we had good first interviews with all of them, but these are very smart people, hard to trip up. 6 men and 2 women, all prominent, all well off and well connected…”

“And most likely they all have skeletons in their closet, we need to do some deep research…Newspaper office?”

“The papers are on the way…”

“You are so damn smart…”

“I have to be to keep up with you…”

“True…” Phryne was interrupted by a knock on the door, James was at the door. Though he was not as timid as he once was, he was still shy of Phryne and in awe of Jack.

“Yes, James?” Asked Jack softly.

“The report from Dr. McMillan, sir.”

Phryne pounced on it, James looked to Jack who merely smiled and shook his head. “Thank you James.”

“Sir.” With a confused expression he left.

Phryne was sitting on his desk with the file on her lap flipping through it.

“Anything we don’t know?” Jack asked sitting down in his chair again.

Phryne swung to face him, cheekily putting her legs on his lap. He looked like he ignored it, but his thumb was tenderly stroking her ankle. Phryne smiled and winked at him, then answered, “Yes, it was nicotine poisoning, enough to kill all the smokers in Australia. That takes technical knowledge, we should see if anyone has a pharmaceutical background.”

“Ok, I will put Collins on it, I think we should talk to the grieving widow and look through his papers if there are any.”

“Oh, I think there will be some, but it may be hidden, hmm, maybe some undercover work….”

“Phryne….”

“Darling, you can come with me.”

***

Phryne was pacing back and forth worried and wondering what would happen, suddenly the front door opened, she went into the hallway and a 5 year old tornado wrapped herself around her legs. Phryne looked anxiously at Jack who winked and nodded, Phryne took a deep breath and picked up her wiggling little girl.

“Did you have fun, Darling?”

“Yes, Mummy, it was a lot fun. Daddy stayed the whole time and the teacher was very nice…”

“Pumpkin, you do understand that Mummy and I will not be able to be with you on a school day, don’t you?”

Yes Daddy, I will be a big girl like Jane, but….I did love being with you,” she looked across Phryne to smile sweetly at him and Phryne watched the very strong man crumble into a million pieces, his voice was rough and his eyes were full of tears as he cupped her cheek and said, “I loved being with you too, my Darling. I always love being with my girls.”

Ivy leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek, then kissed Phryne on the nose, and then asked, “Can I tell Jane about it?”

Phryne nodded and said, “Of course, Darling,” and she gently lowered the sweet girl down to run upstairs. 

Jack met her eyes and said softly, “I can’t believe how quickly she has grown up.”

The older we get, the faster it will be, hold on tight, my Darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my idea of what Jack is doing while Phryne is missing during MS Fisher Modern Mysteries.
> 
> A bit of progress on the case fic, Nicotine poisoning was very popular for mysteries authors to use in the 1920's so I thought it appropriate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy visits James at the police station.
> 
> Ivy helps Phryne and Jack solve the murder, (though Jack is not happy about it.)
> 
> Ivy's first birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First apologies about the very long delay in this I have been quite sick. I actually could not focus for several days but this story really haunted me so I wrote a bunch of notes long hand.
> 
> So there are approx. 4 more chapters of this story and I figure out where Phryne and Jack are the whole year that Peregrine is in Melbourne.

Ivy walked into converted City South combined with City Central. Her Dad would just hate this if he saw it, there was not a trace of his old domain. He retired just before they started to talk about it and now that it is done he never comes here, if wants something he calls James who willing comes to the house to help out his mentor and friend.  
As she walked into the bull pen she smiled, there was her old friend, he hadn’t changed since he was a young anxious cadet soaking in her Dad’s every word. He was on the phone, whispering to someone, and he didn’t look happy, poor guy.

Detective James Steed was on the phone with coroner and he felt vindicated that Peregrine’s brilliant theory was correct but there was no way to connect with any of their suspects. As he hung up the phone a soft voice said; “Hi James.”

James head whipped up and smiled brightly, “Ivy!”

He got up pulled her into a hug, which she returned; he pulled back slightly and looked hopefully behind her. “Sorry James, Dad is not here, he is still New Guinea.”

“But…?”

“He made me come home James, he pulled his parental authority and made me leave him. You know him, sweet, gentle, compassionate… grrr, utterly infuriating!”

“Jack is good at that…”

“Good! He should teach classes! Why is it when he looks at me like that I become his little girl again. Little Ivy, five years old and utterly besotted by her Daddy. I still am James, that’s the problem. I am a woman but I just crumple…”

“Oh Ivy, it’s mutual you know. One look from those beautiful eyes of yours and he crumbles too. Both you and Jane can take the steam from his sails with one sweet look. It is because you adore each other, you always will. I remember when my Dad was a Detective Sergeant under him and you would come home from College all you had to do is smile and ask for something and he would reach into his wallet without a thought. I can’t imagine how you were as a baby, but I suspect it was much the same. He indulged you and Jane because loved you both utterly, he still does, you know?”

“I was a charming baby and I know he does… he is trying to protect me.”

“Of course he is, how long have you been home?”

“He made me come home last week, I’ve been back here a few days. I’m staying with Jane and Freddy at Wardlow. Jane says the same thing of course, he sent her home first because of her kids but I am a single grown woman. I could help him."

“Have you met Peregrine yet?”

“Not yet, I am dying to but I feel I should wait for Mum and Dad…I mean,” Ivy’s eyes filled with tears. James put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, “I know.”

Flur dropped a huge file on James desk, “Here is the file you have been hounding me for…”

“Thanks Fleur, oh this Jack Robinson’s daughter Ivy, Ivy this is Constable Fleur Connor.” Her eyes became huge and she mumbled, “Your parents are….are….”

Ivy looked amused, “My father is the former Commissioner of Police, Jack Robinson and my Mum is the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, as she was Lady Detective…well she did more than that, but she is my Mum, Phryne Fisher Robinson.”

Fleur simply blinked a couple of times and then she had to ask, “Did your Mum really do all those thing in the 20’s, I mean she was beyond…she was amazing…she…”

“Well I was not a thought in the Cosmos, but yes, she did it all, she flew planes, (still does,) speaks many languages, climbed side of building, could pick lock into anything and helped my Dad solve zillions of mysteries.” Ivy was so proud of them both. “She was also quite the chronicler, she has books and books of her adventures, and clippings and pictures, if you like come over to Wardlow some time and we can have a wallow…”

“Wow!!!! I mean..whoah, I mean…”

James was amused, “Fleur could we have some coffee please? Ivy wants to talk to me about something…”

“Huh? Oh? What…Coffee? I mean yes…sure….”

Ivy and James exchanged amused glances. 

“James, what is Peregrine like?” 

”Hmmm, a lot like your Mum. Very beautiful, highly intelligent and great at solving mysteries.”

“Sexy?”

“Uh….?”

“Jane, tells me that you like her…more than like her really.”

“How the hell did Jane know that? I mean, how did she come up with that? I mean…”

Ivy giggled, reminding James of when she was a co-ed. “It’s ok, James. I mean it is very understandable that you fell for her from what Jane told me. And what you have just said, I can see why Jane thinks so, really it’s cute so don’t look so worried. Dad won’t disapprove. You are both over 21 and single. So it is true, you like her?”

James shyly nodded and replied; “Yes, I do. I couldn’t help it. It was like fighting a tidal wave. I have no idea if she likes me, but I adore her. Almost from the first moment I met her. As annoying as she can be, she is also brilliant and adorable.”

“That reminds me of Dad’s description of first meeting and working with Mum except he described her as freight train coming at full speed. Mum and Dad were flirting and sleuthing together all the time, according to Uncle Hugh it became a bit embarrassing for him but he got used to it. I would assume that maybe Fleur should talk to Uncle Hugh?”

James chuckled, “It might not be bad idea. Your parents were always like that, even the last time I saw them…oh?"

“I know. Mum was flirting with Dad at the airport before she left, it was just their way.”

“He’ll find her Ivy, I know he will.”

Ivy nodded, “I just wish he would let me help.”

“You’re his baby; I am surprised he let you help as much as he did.”

“Oh James, he had no choice, Mum was always on my side.”

***

Hugh and Dot buzzed the intercom, Hugh had load of newspapers in his arms and Dot had two huge baskets full of food and wine.

“Hello?” Said a familiar deep voice through the intercom.

“Sir, we have all the papers.”

“It’s Jack, Hugh. For Pete’s sake its Sunday!” He growled then buzzed them in. Hugh put all the papers under one arm but struggled to pull the sliding glass door open. Jack came trotting down the stairs and opened the door for them, “Sorry Hugh, I forgot you would have all that in your arms.”

“Well at least we know it’s a safe door, Sir…I mean Jack.”

Jack smirked at him then grimaced at the door, “Is it? It’s all glass, I hate it, I think it is an invitation to steal. But Phryne thinks it Chic and that is always the deciding vote.” Jack replied with good humor.

Jack gently kissed Dotty on the cheek and took the basket of wine, which he figured was the heavier basket, then he took half Hugh’s load and lead them into their new house. They all trotted back up the stairs, where they were met Phryne who looked stunning in Sari dress that was made for her Madame Flueri.

Dotty hugged and kissed her which was returned with warmth and love. Then she turned to give Jack a kiss back on the cheek and a hug, while Phryne hugged and kissed Hugh. After Hugh and Jack hugged, they looked at the baskets and papers that Jack had put on a table and Phryne smirked and said “not really a tossup is it? Not with you two, which will be first?”

“Hardly a tossup, Darling, always food first,” said her husband as he kissed her picked up the two baskets and led their friends to the kitchen. Jack immediately began to unpack the basket with the food. An amused Phryne winked at Dot and then looked at the wine to choose a bottle to start with, “I guess what I was going to make can wait, omelets of course, but if you prefer…?”

Jack took his wife into his arms kissing her passionately, then said softly, “As much as I like eggs, my Darling, I would like to eat something else, please?” He asked, kissing her neck, nibbling her ear. 

Phryne was enjoying the kisses and the nibbles, so she giggled, “Enjoy my Love, Bon Appetite.”

Jack jumped up and down and then pulled her in for a passionate kiss that Hugh and Dot turned and looked into the sunken living room through the bar window. When Jack and Phryne pulled back, she pointed out their friend’s embarrassment; Jack shrugged and went back to the bounty in the basket. Phryne took Dot’s hand and said, “Come along Dot dear, I am dying to show the place off, do you mind?”

“No, I would love to see it!”

***

After dinner the four of the sat in the dining room which featured one Phryne’s nudes from her Paris days, Hugh swallowed a couple of times when he realized it.   
They were all now deeply into research as Jack casually asked, “Anything from the pharmaceutical research Hugh?”

Yes Sir, two of the suspects have a background from the war. But interestingly one of the people not on the suspect list, also has a background in it. In fact she did research for one of the cigarette companies. It’s just, as far as we can see, she hasn’t been blackmailed.”

Jack and Phryne were still reading but there was a quick silver communication between them. Jack asked quietly, “Who is it, Hugh?”

“The County Clerk, Courntney Melane, she doesn’t seem to have a motive but she has a very complete background in the method used. Strange isn’t it?”

“Hmm, how about personal reasons? It doesn’t have to be blackmail. He was a cad who fooled around on his poor wife all the time. Maybe this was one of the women he used and abused?”

“What do you think Jack,” asked Hugh? “You know her?”

“Darling?”

Jack was deep in thought, he blinked and smiled at them and said, “I think she is a very nice lady. Very down to earth, hard working, not arrogant or stuck up. I would also think she would have better taste then that despicable rat…but…”

“Nice women fall for bad men just as easily as nasty women do, in fact, I think it would be easier to get someone who is nice, they are more vulnerable. What is your thoughts…?”

“She was outside the conference room when we came in. I can think of no reason why she would be there at that time of night. On the other hand, she is a really sweet woman, I can’t see her even hurting a fly…let alone…”

One the many things she loves about Jack is his kindness and his compassion. There is no man she knows who is sweeter. “Darling, I do understand but have you never felt sorry for a murderer we have caught? The person they killed gave them no option, their life would be ruined and more important people they loved would have their lives ruined by a slime like this? It is possible?”

Jack sighed and reluctantly nodded, “Yes, I have. Damn. Ok, let us finish looking through the papers. We still have two red herrings to find. I want to charge them with attempted murder tomorrow at the very least.”

Phryne kissed Jack on the nose, picked up her paper and said, “Of course, my darling.”

***

Phryne leaned on the door to Ivy’s room in the new house. Her teenage daughter was hanging poster all over her freshly wallpapered walls.   
“I’m not sure why I took so much time choosing the colors of the wallpaper and making sure it was done perfectly before we moved in…”

“It’s very pretty, Mummy. I just can’t be without my favorite pin ups though.”

“Remind me again, who they are?”

“Oh Mummy! You know them as well as I do! This James Dean, and Rock Hudson, and Rod Taylor and Robert Wagner and this is Cary Grant…”

“Cary Grant is older then I am!” Said Jack who just came in behind his wife, his arms wrapping around her giving her hug which she leaned into.

Ivy got down from the chair and ran to her father, “Daddy! Hi! I missed you!” She ran to him hugged him and kissed his cheek. He bent down, kissed her nose and pulled her ponytail lightly.

Jack had to chase one of their red herrings, he ran to Ballarat and they got him and brought him back at 2am. He was exhausted. He looked at the room that Phryne took such time with. She wanted it to still be a child’s room but one that is for a child who is growing up so she has her own en-suite and as well as a changing room. Jack smirked, Ivy’s room was only a few feet smaller than theirs, just like Jane’s was in Wardlow.

He grimaced at Cary Grant, he didn’t have anything against him, he is a very good actor but his baby should not have a crush on someone so much older than even he was.

“Cary may be older but he is aging beautifully, he is still super handsome…”

“So is your Dad, Darling.”

Jack rolled his eyes but Ivy shrugged and smiled, “that is true, all my girlfriends think he is to die for, but I always tell them that my Daddy is very, very taken by my Mummy.”

“Very,” agreed Phryne with a smirk.

“True,” Jack replied kissing Phryne passionately. Ivy was very used her parents affection so she just went back to her poster hanging. Her bookshelves were loaded with books, she didn’t need to buy anything. Her Mom; supplied the latest, Her Dad; Shakespeare, poetry and astronomy, Uncle Hugh; Mysteries and Aunt Dot; romances, her sister medical and gardening. Even Freddy gave her some classics that he liked. She sighed, she loved her family.

“What are your plans this weekend, Pumpkin,?” Her Dad asked, sitting down on her desk chair.

“Not much, Sam is taking me to the movies, Cary Grant in his latest Hitch movie.”

“What is the name of it?” Asked Phryne with a smirk.

“To Catch A Thief. It is also with Grace Kelly and directed by Hitch.”

“Who the hell is Hitch?”

“Hitchcock Darling, don’t you ever read the paper, watch TV….?” He gave Phryne a look, she knew it well and was highly amused by it.

“Oh. Sorry, I am not that interested in film. Now books or stage that is different, but I have never been one for film.”

“You enjoyed our film?”

“It had nothing to do with the movie.” He smiled wickedly at her.

Ivy rolled her eyes. This was where her parents came into her private sanctum and abused the privilege.

***

Jack was so happy, he had the whole weekend off and his baby’s 1st birthday is on Saturday! He was just full of joy that he would get to take part in it. Something special to cherish with his loved ones.

As exhausted as he was, he walked happily into Wardlow with a true bounce to his step, what he didn’t expect was some kind of conference with his parents, Aunt P, Hugh and Dot, his sister and brother in law, Mac and Jane. “Hello Everyone, is something happening that I don’t know anything about?”

Phryne popped up and ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, Jack happily and full of a deep need returned the passionate kiss and they enjoyed each other for several minutes. Phryne took his handkerchief and playfully wiped his face of smeared lipstick off. When they pulled back they had to stop themselves from chuckling, everyone was looking at everything in the room but them. Phryne shook her head and Jack rolled his eyes but kissed her nose. She scrunched it back at him smiling. Then she cleared her throat and said, “No, darling, we are planning our Ivy’s first birthday.”

Jack tilted his head and looked at his enthusiastic family and equally enthusiastic wife. “But Sweetheart, Ivy won’t remember this. She is only one.”

“I knew, my Jack, would agree with me, “ said Robert Robinson.

“She will remember the important part Jackie,” said Celia.

Phryne nodded in agreement, “she will remember, hugs, kisses, presents and cake and ice cream.” Jack shrugged and nodded. Robert rolled his eyes.

Gladys said, “Darling she will remember all the love, and that is what is important.”

“Exactly Gladys, we will take pictures and she will see them. Its just important that she knows that she is loved…” Said Aunt P.

“And knows that she will always be loved,” Said Phryne softly. 

“She does, Phryne…”

“Of course she does, Darling, she knows she is loved and she will see the pictures and her presents and they will be touch stones to this party. Its all so very important.”

Jack then realized what this was about, his Phryne had none of this, didn’t feel the love she was talking about and she wanted that very badly for her baby.   
He smiled, kissing her nose.

“Napping, Sir, “ said Mr Butler as he gave him a drink. Jack thanked him and said, “Well, I won’t wake her but I will check her before I wash up.”

“Of course, “ Phryne replied purring as he kissed her tenderly, winked at her then he went upstairs.

He found the birthday girl wide awake and standing in her crib. As soon as she saw him she put her arms up asking to be picked up, which he did immediately. Kissing her all over cute little face and hugging her close. “You are the most loved child in the whole world. Remember that Sweetheart, remember it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little time travel for you, the first one its 1964  
The second one is during the war 1944 aprox.  
The last one is 1932.  
I hope that helps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Freddy visit Peregrine and updates her on Jack's search for Phryne.
> 
> Phryne and Jack solve the mystery with Ivy's help and help Ivy through a serious crisis of her own.
> 
> The family hears something magical in the front Parlor, Phryne bought a new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends the mystery, there is a very serious issue that unfortunately a lot of young women have to face in the dating world I did in the 70's and I know women do today. There is a violation and Ivy is hurt so read that part with caution if you are a victim, it is not a rape, let make that clear, 15 year old Ivy is still a virgin at the end of the story, but it is something very upsetting. The last section was during Ivy's childhood because I felt the reader will need some relief after this part of the storyline.

Jane and Freddy walked up to Peregrine’s door and buzzed the intercom.

“Hello?”

“Hi Peregrine, it is Freddy and Jane.”

“Oh Great! Come on up.”

Peregrine meets them at the top of the stairs and laughs when she sees them carrying picnic baskets. “Has James revealed my horrible lack of food skills?”

“Well, James did mention a disaster with cheese sticks. We did feel for you and though our Mr. B is quite elderly and has retired, he instructed our current cordon blue house keeper to rescue. So don’t think of this as censure but as nirvana. He instructed us in some of his secrets so it is divine, but there is only one Mr. B.” 

Freddy laughed, and then kissed his wife, “Jane is teasing you about your skills but not the divine Mr. B. Phryne and Jack adore him…I mean…”

“Dad is going to find her Freddy, I have faith.”

“Me too, my Darling, me too. Now Peregrine, there is enough wine in here for a year and your Aunt’s cellar is the finest in Australia.

“Any word from your Dad, Jane?”

“You mean your Uncle Jack? Yes, he is heading up to the hills to a healing center run by nuns. When he heard It was a healing center run by women and feared by the soldiers, Dad felt it was the perfect place to find Mum.” Jane replied softly she was full of hope, her Dad sounded really hopeful.

“I’m so happy for you,” said Peregrine, though Jane could tell she was sincere, she also heard fear; it was a byproduct of being raised by two detectives, “Peregrine?”

Peregrine began to tear up and she looked away but she answered softly; “I truly hope he finds her. Truly. But…I’m terrified…”

“Why?” asked Jane, softly putting her hand on her cousin’s shoulder.

“All this,” she waived her hand to encompass the house and her clothes, “I received it as a gift because your Mum was missing and she felt I was second best to her sister that she couldn’t contact. I am very grateful but when she comes home safe and sound all this will vanish. Poof. I will no longer exist. My membership in the Adventuress Club, my job as a detective, working with James, the house, the car everything will no longer be a part me…I mean I will no longer be a part of it.” She began to cry in earnest, Jane hugged her, “I am not important, I am a screw up, I am nothing…” Jane placed two fingers to her lips shaking her head.

Jane was trying to compose a reply that Peregrine would accept but then she heard Freddy replying and blessed her sweet husband.

“I know you don’t actually know Phryne and Jack, but please believe me, they are not like that. They have the biggest hearts and the kindest natures. I’m an in-law but you’d never know it, they both treat me like a son. That is not the norm; I know from my friends, they are so very loving. You are their niece but they will treat you like a daughter…hell, they treat anyone they consider family like that. Once you’re adopted by Phryne and Jack your family and they will always treat you that way.”

Jane gently dried Peregrine’s tears, “Do you remember that I told you that when they found me I was street kid, and I was caught stealing by Hugh?” Peregrine nodded, Jane smiled, “Well, there was an immediate connection with Phryne; she treated me as her daughter almost from the beginning. And Dad arranged for her to become my guardian. Poor Daddy, it took him a bit longer. He was a tougher nut to crack, but we were both book worms with a love for history and he saved my life twice, though I think he had affection for me pretty quickly he didn’t show it till I was kidnapped the first time. He has the biggest heart, such a softy. Believe me they will treat so lovingly it make your head spin, and they will be very patient with you, they are just loving people.”

“But what about your sister? Is she mad at me? “

“No! Ivy was a baby when she came into our lives, only a few months old. Mum and Dad are all she has ever known. She is a bit superstitions, she wants to come, but not without Mum and Dad. She feels she would be intruding, though we told her she wouldn’t be she is as stubborn as Mum and Dad put together. She wants to wait till at least Dad finds Mum, then she may come, or she will wait till they come home, but she is absolutely not mad at you. Please believe me.” 

Freddy nodded, “You’re actually a lot like Ivy, and I think you will be friends.”

Jane squeezed her hand, “Yes, I agree.”

Peregrine looked at them both and then replied softly, “I hope so, and I really do.” 

*** 

Ivy and Phryne snuck into the County Controller’s office through the ensuite bathroom, which in a prior trip she found had a faulty door that just jiggled open. Ivy took one side of the office and Phryne the other. Ivy had a theory purely from her teenage viewpoint and Phryne thought it was brilliant. She felt any secrets to kept from prying eyes would be kept at her office, hidden in someplace personal. A man or even many grownups would not think of looking there.

So Phryne looked around the room bypassed the desk, figuring Hugh would check that pretty thoroughly, and went to the books shelve which had personal books and nick knacks.

Ivy took the other side of the room, first she tried some of the little tables by the fire place but there was nothing of interest but then she saw a little council table under the window, which was very familiar, she had one in her room. It had a dressing table mirror on it and she grinned wickedly as she checked her own favorite hiding places.

She excitedly waved to her mother who signaled that she needed to calm down. Phryne came over, grinned, kissed her cheek and helped her take out and all the hidden treasures hidden in the secret drawer under the mirror. They had just put it in Ivy’s big straw handbag when they heard people walking down the hall and stopping by the door jiggling keys. They quickly slipped back out the bathroom. 

Phryne looked out the door, grabbed her daughters hand gently pulling her down what she thought was a deserted hallway.

An extremely familiar voice called out from behind them stopping them both in their tracks. “Miss Fisher and Miss Robinson?”

Jack watched as two of the three most important people in his life turned around with an extremely guilty expression. Phryne of course hid it behind a charming smile but he could read the guilt in her beautiful and mesmerizing eyes. 

Ivy looked shyly at her father and simply said quietly, “Hi Daddy.”

Jack tightly closed fists that came to rest at his hips and Phryne thought, “Oh-oh.”

She approached him with sensual look, “Hello Darling,” but she stopped short when she saw on his beloved face a scowl that she hadn’t seen in years, there was no amusement in it at all.

“My office now! Both of you! ,” he growled. Phryne’s mouth opened, he held up his hand, “We will talk about it in there.” He waved them both ahead of him.

Phryne took Ivy’s hand and guided her trying to reassure her with her eyes but Ivy was stunned. In all her life, she had never seen her father so very mad.

Once they were in his office, he locked all the doors, closed the curtains and leaned against the mantle with his arms crossed. Phryne tried to speak to but he cut her off, “Of all the bubble-headed schemes you have ever come up with, Miss Fisher, this is the worst of all. And to bring our daughter with you is just ludicrous!”

“But Daddy it was my idea…”

“Ivy, my Darling, I love you and you know that. I have never said this to you before but please take it seriously, Shut UP!!!”

Ivy’s eyebrows shot up shocked. In her whole life she had never seen her Dad like this, not at anyone.

“Now Jack…”

“Phryne you too!”

“I know you’re a bit peeved…”

“Peeved? Peeved! Phryne, I love you so very much. I love your intelligence, independence, bravery and wit. But I am beyond peeved! I am mad as hell! You are helping our baby to break and enter and compound that by teaching her to steal as well… I mean really Phryne…!!”

“For the good of your case…”

“There are legal ways to get evidence…”

“And they take forever! Our brilliant daughter figured out where our main suspect was hiding important evidence and instead of thanking her you’re scaring her!”

Jack looked at Ivy, eyebrow raised, “Ivy, are scared of me?”

“No…I’m very shocked yes, but I am not scared of you…”

Jack smiled softly at his daughter, caressed her cheek then turned to his wife, “You see, despite what you think you can’t read minds. Now both of you stay right here. I mean it, do not move an inch.” He left the office slamming the door behind him.

“Mum?”

Phryne put her arms around her, hugging her, “Shhh, he will probably send you home with someone he trusts.”

“But I have never seen him so angry. Not ever.”

“Sweetheart, your Daddy is the kindest, gentlest man I know. He cried when he had to punish you for stealing a biscuit from Dot when you were told not to touch them. Don’t worry.”

Jack slammed back into the office. Mac followed him, with a slightly confused look. “Mac, please take Ivy home, no side trips, right Ivy?”

“Yes Daddy.”

Jack tilts his head and looks at his daughter with compassionate eyes, he sees how shook up she is and he smiles at her sweetly, and then motions her to come over to him. He holds out his arms and she rushes into his embrace hugging him tight. “I am very upset, but I love you so very much. You and Jane and your mother are my whole life. I don’t know what I would do without you. There is no reason for you to look so scared.”

“That is what Mummy said,” Jack hugged her and kissed her on the crown of the head, he lifted his eyes to meet his wife’s. He shook his head and smiled softly. She winked at him. “No one knows me better than your Mum. Now go home with Mac and stay there please.”

“Ok Daddy.” He shakes his head and kisses her cheek, then looks at Mac, “Please take the prisoner home, Mac and stay with her. She is allowed to change her clothes, eat, take a bath or shower, read, and listen to records or the radio. But! She is not allowed to phone anyone or leave the house.”

Mac shook her head and sighed, “Understood Your Honor, come on Ivy, be a good little prisoner,” She said smirking, winking at her, then she took her hand and left the office with the teen.

Jack closed and locked the door behind them and then leaned back on it, crossed his arms and looked at Phryne.

“I was just trying to help.”

Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. For the first time, due to all the excitement, Phryne noticed how flushed he looked.

“Do you have a migraine, Darling?”

Jack nodded.

“I am sorry, Love. This doesn’t help does it?”

Jack sat down on the couch by the fireplace and looked up balefully at her, “Damn right it doesn’t. Teaching our daughter to break and enter and steal evidence…”

“Actually spy novels are so much better teachers then I am, that’s where she got the idea.”

Jack put his face in hands rubbing his temples, she heard him mumble, “Wonderful.”

Phryne quietly slipped off her shoes, jacket and hat and put them on a chair. Then she slid onto the back of the couch, she whispered softly into his ear, “Take off your jacket and tie,” then she nibbled his ear gently.

“Phryne!”

“Shhh, you’ve locked everything and shut the curtains, and Sweetheart, you need my help.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He took off his jacket and waist coat and was about to undo his tie when she slipped it from him and undid it, while scratching him behind his collar and tickling him under his chin. Then she took the jacket and waistcoat and tie put them on the coffee table.

“Turn towards me please,” He slowly did, and she kissed his nose, making him smile. Then she hugged him, whispering into his ear, “things go so much smoother when you listen to me.” Jack snorted and shook his head. She twirled her finger so he turned his back to her again, and then she started to massage him while at the same time kissing his neck or nibbling his ear. Jack couldn’t help it, he moaned.

Phryne chuckled, “Listening devises…?”

“I’ve had the office swept.”

“How do you know you can trust them, they could be bad guys in disguise…”

“Are you reading spy novels too? “

She kissed a very sensitive area and he leaned his head against her and moaned again, she kissed his forehead and replied, “No, I lived it.”

“Hmmm,” Jack was losing pieces of the conversation, “friends….of Bert…mmmmmmm, ohhhhhh….and Cec. Ohhhhh Darling…..hmmmmmm.”

She was enjoying it as much as he was, “You know I can get deeper, if you’d just take off your shirt?”

Jack’s voice was now a deep velvety purr, “How deep?”

“As deep as you like, my love….”

Jack pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her passionately, “with you …I want you as deep as I can get you, always…,” All the blood had left his brain. He forgot what they were arguing about, all he wanted was her. All he knew was what he felt; he was with the woman he passionately loved. The love of his life. His wife and partner. And he wanted her closer, now!

All her blood was thrumming in her ears, all she wanted was to kiss him, love him, to touch every part of him, with the last vestige of her sanity, she whispered into his ear, “What if someone want the police commissioner?“

”Secretary…,” he growled, bringing her mouth back to him, kissing her deeply, unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it off tenderly. When he started to deepen the kiss, all thought left her, except of the man she loved and how much she wanted him, right now!

***

Mac took the silent teen home. Ivy was never silent, this worried her.

“You know, your Dad will not do a think go your Mum. He never has, he loves her too much.”

“I know!”

Mac studied her face, she was very troubled, “Then why are you so upset, Darling? If you were in real trouble he would never have sent you home.”

Ivy had wandered into the front parlor sitting on the couch and playing with beads on her straw handbag. “Sam and I broke up.”

“Why?”

“He said, that since my Mum is a nypho, he did not think I would have any problem with a bit of heavy petting.”

“Your mother is not a nypho, not at all. She does love sex in a healthy way but men don’t like women who show it honestly. And considering he is in pre-med he should look it up before accusing someone of it. Second of all, there is nothing at all wrong with saying no to a boy, if you’re not ready to do what he asks or if for any reason and if you don’t trust him that far, that is your good instinct showing as far as I am concerned.”

“Aunt Mac, as far as I am concerned he can fly off the planet and get lost! I don’t trust him, I did but he did something that broke all trust and that was just his bitter response.”

Mac sat down next to her, put her arm around her and pulled her to her shoulder, petting her hair softly she asked, “What happened, Darling? Do you want to tell me or do you want to wait and tell your Mum?”

“No! I mean I will tell you… I will tell Mum and Dad too, I tell them everything.”

“What did the Bastard to and say?”

I didn’t mind some heavy petting I enjoyed French kissing and I didn’t mind him touching my breasts gently but…with out any warning he reached down and pulled my breast into his mouth, I thought he was just going to suckle me but he bit my nipple really hard. It left a mark, it hurt so much I slapped hard across the face. I pulled away from him. And told him that he was creep! He said I was child and since I have a nypho for a mother I should have been taught how to please a man. I yelled at him to get out of our house! He said if he left that he would never come back. I said good, go!” Then the poor girl burst into tears.

Mac pulled her into a hug and said, “I am not very fond of men, but your Dad is one of my best friends. He is one of the kindest and most compassionate men I know but if I know him, he’ll want to kill the Bastard.”

“Mac!”

“Any good father would react that way and your Dad is a great father. In fact, every member of this family including your Mum will have that as their first reaction. You’re their baby, Sweetheart, their youngest child and they will both be as mad as a hatter!”

“I have never seen Daddy as mad as he was in the office…”

“I have. Many times, I have known him a long time. Don’t worry, he might put your Mum in a jail cell, to teach her a lesson, but I doubt it, he has tried it and never has worked. He will probably tell her off, argue a bit, then talk about you and come home to try and reassure you. They love you.”

“And I love them so much…”

“And I want to see where he bit you to make sure it isn’t infected…”

“But…?”

“No, arguments, I am your doctor, and I’m sure it is just a scratch but that is a very delicate area and I want to make sure.”

Ivy nodded, “OK Doctor Mac.” She smiled a tiny bit but then she frowned and the change of expressions reminded her so much of Jack she was astonished. “What about Sam?”

“Tell your Mum first, she knows how to handle your Dad. It will be fine, Darling, really. I promise you.”

“Is there something wrong with me? Am I strange because I don’t want him to bite me hard on purpose…?”

“No! Not a God damn thing, I promise you, Darling. He is a beast! There is nothing wrong with gently scratching with teeth or nibbling gently, but to bite down hard like that with no warning, especially someone as innocent as you are, it’s just wrong and he is the one with a problem. If I know your Mum, and other then you’re Dad, no one knows her better; I would say she will talk him into scaring the shit of him.”

“Oh! Good, I have been so worried; he said he would tell everyone…”

“Not after your Dad gets a hold of him, believe me, he will be as quiet as the little stupid rat he is.”

Ivy sniffled and nodded, “Good, he deserves it.”

***

Phryne and Jack both kept clothes at his office, after a playful shower they changed and freshened up. Phryne gathered their clothes for Dot and Mr. B to launder and fix, some buttons and snaps were broken due to passion. She smiled wickedly as she put them in a garment bag that Jack also kept in his closet.

Jack looked at the tie that was now in his briefcase to be thrown away when they get home and shook his head, “It’s a shame, I really liked that tie.”

“I’m sorry, Darling, I’ll buy you another one, sadly that one is beyond even Dot’s talents,” she smiled at him wickedly, “but it was worth it…”

Jack kissed her and nodded, “It was…Darling, I am so sorry that I lost my temper, I…”

“I am sorry I caused it, I wish I knew you had a migraine.”

Jack nodded and hugged her, they kissed again, “Let’s go home and see Ivy. I feel so bad for scaring her.”

“You didn’t, you just shocked her but you handled it well, she will be worried about me though.”

“She doesn’t think…?”

“Oh no, but she may think you put me into a cell.”

“Hmmm, I thought about it, but it would never do any good with you, I’ve tried before.”

“True, actually she was worried about something before we left, but she wouldn’t talk to me about it.”

“Oh? What about?”

“She and Sam broke up…but there is something more….”

“He’s a fool!”

“Doting Daddy.”

“Well you’re a doting Mummy.”

“Of course!”

“What did you find by the way?”

“I’ve no idea; you sent it home with our daughter.”

“Two things we need to chat with her about.”

“Yes, we do Darling…”

“I think…I just want to reassure her first.”

“Adorable man.”

He rolled his eyes and kissed her nose. She bent over the mirror in his bathroom to fix her makeup and he dried and combed and fixed his hair to the correct look for the police commissioner.

***

Ivy was in the front parlor playing the piano when her parents came home. Jack was so proud of her, he believed she far surpassed him in talent on his favorite instrument. She played passionately, with all the angst of teen, much like the maestro himself, Jack leaned against the door, his eyes closed, just allowing himself a moment to delve into his daughter’s playing.

Phryne had gone to fix her hair after they put her coats in the closet. She came next to Jack and smiled at him, his face was all dreamy, no question where their Ivy got her romantic streak. Phryne looked over at Mac in her favorite chair by the fire; she smiled at her best friend who nodded at her.

When she finished she had applause from Mac and her parents, she smiled shyly at them. Phryne and Jack walked over to her, kissed and hugged her. Jack tenderly caressed her cheek and then kissed the crown of her head, and told her how brilliant her playing was and how very proud he was of her.

Ivy loved how enthusiastic her parents were about her talents, she knew from her friends that not all parents were like that. They never tried to make her take up or be anything she wasn’t and they were always interested in her ideas. Her friend Beverly’s father is trying to mold her into the proper young lady, so she can snagged a good husband. She is a wonderful artist but he will not even allow her to take extra lessons. She really felt sorry for her.

Her parents sat down on the chaise, Jack had his arm around Phryne pulling her close, they were so loving, so romantic, and she wondered now if she would ever find that for herself. She sat down in the chair across from them and asked quietly, “Are you still mad, Daddy?”

“Your Dad was not mad at you, he was upset at the situation but he was not angry. He had migraine, and it just made him seem a bit fiercer then normal….”

“You’re getting more migraines, Jack?” Mac asked concerned.

Jack nodded.

“Come to my office tomorrow, I will give you something to help you control it better.”

“I didn’t know there was such a thing? All I get from the police surgeon is pain pills.”

“We understand it better now, come to the office, it will help. You are a bit old fashioned when it comes to medicine.”

“I trust you, and Freddy and Jane and that’s it really. “ Phryne smacked his arm playfully. He smiled, kissed her nose and said, “And of course Phryne.”

“That’s better.

“Is it because of the first war, Daddy?”

“Yes Pumpkin, I was hurt in it and it affected me badly…but now young lady, where is the evidence you absconded with?”

“I did not, I was ordered home so like a good little girl, I went.”

“Oh boy, she is just like you, Love.” He said shaking his head.

Phryne shrugged, “Like mother, like daughter, I like it.”

Jack nodded, he did too, in fact he loved it. Ivy handed him three books, he took the agenda and ledger and gave the diary to Phryne. They both immediately began to study them, Mac rolled her eyes and said, “Come Ivy, let’s go listen to the radio.”

Ivy looked to her father to see if it was alright, he smiled and nodded. As soon as the door closed behind them. Jack turned to Phryne and said, “Your right Darling, there is something very wrong.”

“As soon as we finish the research we will investigate Ivy’s mystery.”

Jack nodded, he took out his little black book that he still always carried started to really dive into the ledger. It made Phryne smile, as Police Commissioner he didn’t really need to do that but it was pure Jack. Part of who he was, part of what made him a great policeman.

***

“She had an affair with that skunk and the bastard threatened to expose it to everyone. The only way out was to help him ruin people that opposed him on the Council. The poor woman has a child from her first marriage that she was terrified of losing.” Phryne explained from the diary as mad as hell.

Jack was livid, he nodded and said quietly, that was always a dangerous sign, the quieter he was when he spoke, the angrier he was, “Yes, the ledger and agenda confirms what the diary says. Poor woman was being driven to this act by his cruelness and ruthlessness. He was bleeding her dry to the point she was desperate to borrow money to pay for her child’s schooling this year. You were right, Phryne I feel so very sorry for her.”

Phryne nodded. Ivy who was sitting on her Dad’s lap said, “I have a question.”

“Yes, darling?” replied Jack.

“I guess its for Mac, why did she break the needle was it to make the police think they knew nothing about needles?”

“No, I don’t think so; I think it was to convince them the killer didn’t know about drugs so that they couldn’t find her as a suspect.” Replied Mac softly.

“Ohhhhh.” Replied Ivy.

Jack smiled and tickled her, “Ohhhhh,” as tickled her and kissed her nose.

Ivy laughed and giggled and tried to pull away then gave up and kissed him on the cheek.

Phryne moved next to them on the couch, “tell us what is wrong, Darling?”

Ivy’s eyes widened and she looked at her two concerned parents. Then she looked down and replied, “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised when I was raised by the two greatest detectives in the whole world.”

Jack shook his head, “Never mind flattery, Pumpkin, what’s wrong?”

Ivy took a deep breath and told them everything she had told Mac, right up to slapping him and telling him to get out of her house. Jack gently slid Ivy onto the couch and then he was pacing. Phryne watched him knowing him so well all she could think was, ‘oh-oh, here it comes..”

“I’ll kill the little monster. I will take that skinny neck and ring it!” Jack slammed his fist into his hand. His expression was dark and his mouth a grim line. A worried Ivy looked at her mother who shook her head and put her finger to her lips.

“That would be illegal, Love.”

“But that monster hurt my baby, and what he said to her!”

Phryne put her hand up and cupped his cheek, “Sweetheart wouldn’t be better to make the little snake self destruct, all by himself. All you have to do is push a few emotional buttons, but nothing illegal.”

As Jack’s anger drained his expression became amused, “What do you have up your sleeve, my Darling?”

“Well you are the police commissioner, you can send for him and if you do what I suggest, he will not only leave our Ivy alone, he might become a monk.”

“You are beautiful when you’re sensationally wicked,” he whispered and he pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Mac rolled her eyes, took Ivy’s hand, “Come my beautiful God Daughter. Let us away.” And she led her out of the room closing the door behind them. Then she looked at Ivy and said, “Your parents will take care of it…”

“But…?”

“Trust me, Sweetheart; he will never bother you again.”

***

Sam Jones-Smythe arrived at Jack’s office exactly on time. He was more than a little nervous, he was pretty sure this had to do with his fight with Ivy that led to their breaking up. His parents tried to talk him out of going but what could he do to him? You can’t arrest someone for breaking up with their daughter…unless it was the heavy petting? I mean there was no actual sex, so it’s not a crime, is it? She is underage…but Robinson is just a policeman, I mean if it was his wife maybe she is socialite but …he had seen him with a real criminal once or twice and he really didn’t want to face that Jack Robinson.

And he did say some mean things about Ivy’s mother, but his mother told him about that. She goes on and on about Phryne Fisher, how she was immoral and nypho, so if his mother told him, it must be true! Isn’t it? His parents are really high in society and he is just a lowly policeman no matter what his position…except his wife is the daughter of Baron and Mrs. Stanley is formidable and she adores both Phryne and Ivy. This is so screwed up!

Mae Perkins looked at the fidgety young man and did not feel a bit sorry for him. Little monster saying nasty things about our dear Phryne and hurting our precious Ivy. He is going to get exactly what he deserves. She had known Jack since he was young boy; he was such a sweet shy young boy. Such a darling, always polite and always kind. When Robert Robinson retired and Jack, as he put it, got stuck with this position he asked, so sweetly for her to help him she could not refuse. She had watched Jack come back from the war a sad, lost man. All the joy of the boy was gone, then suddenly on his visits to his father there were times he was actually sitting reading a book and smiling. She wondered what happened, slowly she learned about the delightful Phryne Fisher, who brought our Jack joy again, he was a mature and experienced man but he now re-learned how to have fun thanks to that wonderful woman. Now he was a wonderful father, Jane and Ivy both adore him.

And little Ivy who was sweet, funny and playful child though a foundling had a lot of both her parents in her. She has grown into such a lovely young woman, and to think this pip-squeak thinks he can treat her as he had, well Jack will see to that!

She knew perfectly well that Jack and Hugh were in his office but she let the boy sit for 20 minutes so far, she was waiting for Jack’s buzz, as far as she was concerned it could be an hour, she had plenty of work to do. About 20 minutes later the buzzer for the intercom went off and the boy almost jumped out of his skin. She was very amused.

“You may go in now.”

Sam slowly walked toward the office door, he knocked, heard a deep voice say, “Come.” And entered the room. Jack had always been friendly before, a welcoming smile and a kind word, but not this time. He sat behind his desk with another detective that he had seen at the house before but couldn’t remember his name.

“Have a seat,” Jack’s voice was startling, he was professional but intense and there was coldness in eyes that had never been there before. He knew he was in trouble as he sat down in guest chair, “Thank you, Sir.”

Jack got up and leaned against the fireplace mantel, the older man appeared to be calm, cool and collected but Sam felt a rising fear in gut.

“Read the charges please, Inspector.”

“Charges?” There was slight squeak to his voice that amused both Jack and Hugh.

“Silence.” It was said softly but it seemed to vibrate through the room, making the young man quake.

Hugh quietly began to read from the paper in front of him, “Samuel Jones-Smythe, you are accused of indecency, assault and several counts of slander. How do you plead?”

“Plead! This is not a court! This ridiculous! Where do you get your information?”

“My Daughter,” he replied softly but with darkness that the boy did not see but Hugh did, Hugh knew that Jack really wanted to tear the boy apart but that it would not be rational and he is keeping it together quite well, Hugh wasn’t sure if he could if someone did what that rat did to his Daphne. Ivy was like another daughter and he was itching to punch in that smug little face.

“Ivy? She’s gone insane!”

“I don’t think so, I’ve had a doctor examine her and there are deep abrasions on her breast. According to her, they came from you. I’d say that is quite rational.”

“I bit her but…”

“Did you ask her permission or at least warn her?”

“No. Who does that during heavy petting….?”

“Anyone who care for their partner, it doesn’t matter who, it shows respect. Compound that with the fact that she is a virgin with no experience and she has always been treated with a great deal of respect by everyone, then I’d say that it was an assault, she is also a minor, you no longer are, and you know what that means?”

“What?”

“Assault on minor from adult is much more serious then another minor, at least you didn’t touch her ….” Jack turned away, his anger was stirring if that boy had touched her in a more sexual way that boy would be in jail on rape charges and no one would be able to convince him otherwise, even the premier.

“If you had touched her in a more sexual way, then you did, you will be accused of rape,’ said Hugh intensely. But since you assaulted her and there abrasions and she is a child we can charge you with aggravated assault.”

“Wait! She slapped me! She should be charged too.”

“She slapped you open handed and in self defense and she left no mark, what you did required stitches.”

“Who says?”

“Two officers of the court.” Mac and himself were both officers of the court.

“She let me kiss her, isn’t that permission?”

Jack face showed that he took that as an attack, he turned to the mantle and Hugh said, “To be honest, you did not ask permission to kiss her but she did like you so she accepted it, but that does not give you leave to bite her. Especially the way you did it young man. “There was a lot of pent up anger in Hugh’s voice but he was calmer then his friend so he said what he had to.

“Charge him with both assault and indecency Detective Inspector,” growled Jack, still turned away.

“It’s not fair; I merely got carried away…”

“That’s the best you can do? I hate to hear what you do during intercourse, carry on Inspector.”

“The accused is charged with slander…”

“I did not say one word to anyone about Ivy…”

“Not about my daughter, about my wife!”

“I didn’t!” Now he was even more afraid, everyone knows what Jack Robinson feels about his wife. “I am going to prison till I am very old man,” he thought to himself.

Hugh read from the charges, “The accused was heard to call The Honorable Mrs. Phryne Fisher-Robinson of being a nymphomaniac.”

“My wife is not a nymphomaniac she has been examined at her instance by highly qualified doctor and she does not have one symptom, Inspector?”

“The accused also claimed that the victim would have sex with any man she meets.”

Jack turned sharply walking toward the young man who sank lower and lower in his chair, “that is refuted by me. Also several other respected people including matrons in High Society…”

“My mother is in High Society and she says otherwise…”

“Are you spreading the charges to include your mother? Make a note inspector…”

“No!”

“Do you refute the charges?”

“Yes!”

“Inspector takes the prisoner to cells and allow him to call his Solicitor.”

Sam was crying as Hugh led him out of the office. 

“That young man has high opinion of his status and no respect for women.”

“Yes he does, but Mae, he is a good actor, he fooled me. I am lousy father…”

“You are not! I have doing my own research and the apple does not fall far from his tree both his parents are filth.”

‘That might be so but I am so careful with her suitors, just as I was for Jane, if this can happen what can that mean?”

“That you are human, Sir.”

“Very, and you have known me since I was 9 years old, please call me Jack.”

Mae laughed, ruffled his hair, “Gladly.”

***

Sam’s Solicitor came to see him; he was an old hand who didn’t try anything stupid. He knew that someone of Jack’s experience had seen it all. Instead he pleaded youth and stupidity and begged for mercy.

Following Phryne’s advice he let him go but with qualification, he is not only not to come near Ivy but any other young lady of their acquaintance, and he told the older man, “If your client’s mother wants to remain in society I’d have the young man follow that advice. Mrs. Stanley is very protective of her niece and she adores her.” The man nodded and shook hands with Jack and left the office.

***

Sadly, he could not be kind to the murder suspect, she had to stay in prison, hopefully the jury will feel mercy for her considering the position she was put into, but after he took her statement he realized that would go not go well either. She was calm and quiet as she explained it all and she felt, nor showed one ounce of remorse, and Juries did not like that.

Exhausted Jack finally came home, he was hugged, kissed and felt warm and loved, they had a good lively dinner and then he and Phryne took Ivy into their joint office for a chat. They all got comfortable and Jack took his daughters hand and said softly, “I was wrong about Sam, I am very sorry, Darling…”

“No reason for you to apologize he is very good at fooling people, you should have heard the shock amongst the girls, they couldn’t believe that he was arrested for aggravated assault, it spread like wild fire, I am not sure how they heard it, I didn’t even know that was what he was held for till you came home.”

Jack looked at Phryne and she shook her head, “I wonder if any of the constables have little sisters who are at school with Ivy and Daphne?”

“I think I will have station wide meeting to discuss discretion.”

“Good idea.” Phryne said softly.

Jack took Ivy’s hands and said, “I scared him today, I hope it does some good but if does or doesn’t I don’t like him. He is too good at playing people and he doesn’t respect women. I want you to stay as far away from him as possible, preferably never see him again.”

“Don’t worry Daddy, I will.

Jack nodded to Phryne to continue, she smiled and nodded back, “we want you to understand, Darling, that what happened with Sam was his problem, not yours…”

“But he said men do not do anything but point and say do that now…”

“Ass!” Jack said pulling back from Ivy and starting to pace again.

Ivy looked at her mother and then her father, Phryne gave her an encouraging look and Ivy took a deep breath and asked, “How did you behave when you were a young man, when you went out with a young lady.”

“You mean way back in biblical times?” Asked Jack with slight smile, Phryne winked at Ivy, Jack was calming down.

Phryne and Ivy laughed, and Phryne said, “Your Daddy is not the norm, Darling. There is no one in my experience like him…”

“Phryne….?”

“See how sweet he is, he is a blushing and we are married.”

“I am not blushing…”

“Of course, Darling, it is just hot in the middle of winter.” Jack rolled his eyes. Phryne got up and kissed him sweetly. Then she turned back to Ivy, “Your Daddy is exceedingly kind, gallant and a complete gentleman and was from the first moment I met him, even though he was peeved at me, that is what intrigued me. He was annoyingly good at avoiding my advances, but sweet about it, and when we finally came together it was done sweetly, lovingly and with full mutual consent.”

Jack was now beet red, he was blushing so much which made Ivy realize just how adorable he was, he said, “Phryne, I was in love with you; I wanted to make absolutely sure you welcomed any advances..”

Phryne rolled her eyes, “Jeez Jack, an embroidered sign over my head saying please kiss me now, might have helped…”

“Indeed, it would have,” there was twinkle in his eye now that made both ladies laugh

“What we both are trying to say is that a man who respects women, think of them as an equal, a partner will always be polite, will only want it to be mutual, he will not demand what he wants or point and say now, for Pete’s sake! He will want to please you, not himself; he will be sweet and not pushy. Arrogant little pig! I can’t believe the little monster fooled both of us!”

Jack looked at his beautiful daughter and he had to ask her this horrible question, though he loathed to, “was your relationship exclusive, Darling?”

Ivy nodded, Jack growled, and turned away again, he walked to the balcony and opened the window. “I am sorry, my Darling but he was seeing two other girls.”

“That little rat fink piss ant!” growled Phryne

Jack nodded, “from Hugh’s research, he not only fooled me but his school master, your school mistress, his vicar and every single parent including us. Sam has been expelled; his mother has been kicked out of every matron and society group she belonged to…”

“Thanks to Aunt P…”

Jack nodded and continued, “ His father has been kicked out of every Gentleman’s club and society he belonged to, thanks to your Grandfather…call my beautiful wife a nypho, that old rattlesnake of a woman…!” growled Jack he was so very angry that just thinking about this horrible family, set it off again! Then he closed his eyes and breathed in a few deep breaths, they both knew it was method of his to calm down and waited. He waited a few minutes and then said, “They are moving to Perth. Good ridden.”

“Why Perth Daddy?”

“Well they were going to go to Sydney but found out that your Mum has a long reach…”

Actually, My Darlings I could reach Perth too, but I thought that chasing out of the country was a bit vindictive.”

Jack’s eyebrow rose and he smirked, “Indeed.”

Phryne smirked back and said, “What this all means my Darling Ivy is that this isn’t your doing, they did it to themselves, there are two fathers that your Dad warned off from hiring an assassin.”

“I understand the impulse perfectly but I just could not let them, of course. Ivy, It is the way his family is that it has brought it onto them, it is there cruelness, greed and disrespect for women that has gotten them in this position, I am relieved he has not tried to do anything more, two of the 5 girls, he has been with are with child…” Jack said softly, “I am so sorry that I let you down, I should have seen through his disguise…I…”

Ivy got up and ran to her father, she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek, “You didn’t let me down, Daddy, you did everything you could. They are a bad lot, a bunch of con artist…I am so shocked that he…I am lucky because I liked him, I was a fool, but I am lucky because I think the reason why he didn’t was because he scared of you, you did protect me.”

“Next time, you will see all the signs, we learn from our mistakes, I did, Ivy,” Said Phryne softly.

“So did I, Ivy. We have all been let down and hurt in love; it is part of being human. But look where it led your Mum and I, you will meet a wonderful man, someone who you love and loves you back, I know it.” Jack hugged his daughter tight but looked worried over her shoulder to Phryne.

***

Five you year old Ivy were leading her best friends in an investigation, “Dos you tink its fairies?”

“Or ghosts?” Asked Celly

“Or butterfies?” asked 3 year old Daphne, the youngest of investigators.

“Shhh, you two bring your voices down, they will hear us,” said Ivy putting her finger to her lips and leading them down the back hallway.

***

An old friend of Phryne’s Omar Wizzet from Chicago sent her a new toy. Usually he sent her shipment of the latest jazz records but this time it was Theriman. Phryne was enchanted she had read of the musical instrument that you never touch.

So she read his instructions and carefully began to play.

***

Celia and her husband Gerry had gone to the movies leaving their children with Jack and Phryne to babysit. They had been playing a rough and tumble game of catch so they went through the Garden room to clean up and then through the kitchen on the way to the parlor to wait for the girls.

“What is that Uncle Jack?”

“I don’t know Jackie but I am going to find out, come on, “Said Jack intrigued

“It’s kind of scary Uncle Jack do you think it is ghost?”

“No Robbie, there is no such thing as a ghost. “ The three followed the music till they found three little girls giggling outside Phryne and Jack’s shared office.

“Shhh,” said Ivy to her Dad and cousins,” fairies.”

Jack shook his head and opened the door where found his wife playing a strange instrument. He waved and smiled. She smiled back and winked.

“Well it does attract attention, I like that…”

“Of course you do, Darling, what is it?”

“A Therimin, isn’t it heavenly?”

Jack walked over and carefully examined, “Very intriguing.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Mummy cans I learns to play?”

“Yes my Darling, as soon as soon as I figure it out. I promise I will teach you, Ivy.”

“Goody!”

“Me too?” Jack whispered in her ear and kissed her nose.

“Of course, maybe we can practice in private first?”

“Excellent idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ivy, for anyone who knew me Ivy and Jack's relationship was very much like my relationship with own Dad, and when I had something like this happen to me, my Dad reacted exactly as Jack did but he did not have the power that Jack did, but he did get the man thrown out of a big club after conferring with my Grandpa who was high up in the club. So it was from experience.
> 
> The next two chapters is completely my own idea of what is happening during the year and half that Phryne is MIA and assumed to be dead. My idea is that Jack would not believe it, he instead searches every inch of New Guinea till he found her. Hint, he finds her, and I am not a tragic ending kind of girl, don't want to give the whole show away but I hope you will stick with me through the last two chapters.


End file.
